Bitten
by bandanaye
Summary: He let his instincts take over for a moment as he buried his face in the boy's exposed neck, a tongue pressing against the delicate skin and hunting down the racing pulse. Sebastian inhaled the boy's delicious scent, his fangs impulsively beginning to extend in preparation. SxC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

A/N: This story is **AU**; therefore, the Phantomhive family is not the Queen's Watchdog, and Ciel and Lizzy are not betrothed, they're just close cousins

Warning: because this is **AU**,characters will be OCC, but not so much that they're unrecognizable (I hope). And the usual things that go along with the theme of vampires (and I don't mean "sparkling in the sun" kinds of things XD) Also, I personally would rate this as T+, because the content in later chapters isn't extremely graphic. But to be on the safe-side with all the changes, it's rated M

Chapter One

* * *

Tightly wrapping the reins around the worn fence, Ciel absentmindedly checked his small bag's contents for the hundredth time that night.

Holy cross. Wooden stake.

Satisfied, he closed the sack with shaking fingers, blaming the cold rather than his slowly amounting fear. Pulling his cloak closer to his body and patting the horse to reassure himself, Ciel glanced ahead at the small cluster of caves that waited for him with a foreboding sense of dread.

Clutching the bag tightly, Ciel started walking through the overgrown path lit by half the moon's light. Everything was silent, almost frozen in time except for his breaths that grew steadily shallower.

In the past seven weeks six young girls had been kidnapped from their beds in the middle of the night. Each had been found dead a mile or two off from their homes. Careful examination of their bodies led many to try and logically believe that some crazed maniac had escaped from the London asylum, but all evidence from the undeniable puncture wounds and completely sucked dry bodies had most believing it was the work of one of the most damned creatures of supposed myth.

A vampire.

When speculations of these murders being linked to a vampire first came up, Ciel was extremely skeptical. Such a thing was practically a fairytale, something of fiction and human imagination. However, articles recounting no escaped criminals or patients nor reports of unusual animal behaviors made themselves known, leaving the boy a little dumbfounded.

During these incidents, his parents more or less never minded the situation, busy preparing for their long month getaway to France. Ciel had brought it up to his father, a private investigator, to see whether it really should be something of concern, but the man merely said that murders such as these were more often than not cries for attention, as well as that the Scotland Yard was currently in charge of the investigations and should have it wrapped up in a matter of weeks. Ciel found himself a bit disappointed with these answers, but he didn't bring the subject back up.

Thus the murders continued, collective fear of vampires increasing each week as the same conditions were found on each of the victims. By the fourth murder, Ciel had been staying with the Middlefords while his parents vacationed. He wasn't particularly happy, feeling that a sixteen-year-old could stay in his own family's mansion for the duration of their trip, but his family, notably Elizabeth, was overjoyed to have him stay.

The fifth murder happened, and it undoubtedly put everyone in shock. The body, revealed to be one of Elizabeth's dear friends, was recovered not seven miles from the Middleford manor. His Aunt Frances and Uncle Alexis ordered three servants outside their daughter's door every night, and another four or five more guarding outside the manor just below her window.

Elizabeth had proven to be a bit more than nervous about the whole ordeal. In one sitting it seemed that her imagination had run wild, and it took Ciel a good amount of time to reel her back in, reassuring her that she was safe and that he'd definitely protect her. Enveloping her in a protective hug seemed to do the trick and she calmed down considerably. A couple tense days passed without incident and the household relaxed. However, it was relatively short lived as the sixth murder happened not even three miles away next.

Through the newspapers, there were many theories on where the vampire may be dwelling. There were a couple notable clusters of caves to the west, as well as countless abandoned households in the more remote countryside. There were open invitations to have groups go and check these locations out, but all searches had thus far proven to be fruitless. The Scotland Yard had supposedly picked up a few leads, but no major finds had been released as of yet.

With the sixth murder being as close as it had been, Elizabeth was constantly on edge. It was hard to watch her be so fearful of something that Ciel considered to be myth, but at this point Ciel couldn't come up with any other conclusions. He spent most of his time reassuring her in any way possible, and his cousin in return clung to him and her parents for protection, making them promise that she'd be protected at all hours.

It was earlier in the day that Ciel decided to take matters into his own hands. He'd seen Elizabeth practically crying in fear and pent up hysteria about whether or not she'd be next to die, as well as the grief she held for now two friends who'd been victims. Ciel vowed then and there to keep Elizabeth safe at all costs, whether he'd be facing a real vampire or some crazed, sick individual.

So as he came to the mouth of the caves, Ciel pulled out his small light, shining it against the jagged rocks and trying to see what lay in the shadows. He stood at the small entrance for the longest time, kicking himself for his hesitancy. A little farther down he could see a couple twittering bats against the ceiling of the cave, their small black eyes and monstrous tiny faces sometimes catching the light.

Pulling the cross from his bag, Ciel made the first couple of steps into the cavern, his footsteps echoing off the rock floor. Irrational fear made his blood pump that much faster, and for a moment he forgot that he considered vampires to be myth. What if it was preying back at the Middleford manor right now? What if it was making Elizabeth his next meal…?

Shaking such thoughts from his head, Ciel turned to straining for any noises other than the small squeaks the bats were making overhead. His light shone down the cave into pitch darkness, suggesting that it was much deeper than he originally thought.

Moving slowly forward, Ciel jerked with a gasp when a bat flew in front of him, narrowly missing his face. He accidentally dropped his light and it went out as it hit the solid ground with a crack, the only source of illumination now far behind him and quite dim. "Shit…" Blinking to adjust his sight, Ciel turned around and found the tiny circle of light. He shuffled his feet carefully one after the other, keeping his eyes forward.

He cursed the cloud that obscured the already half gone moon when the light suddenly faded, leaving him in the dark.

'God help me.'

Taking deep breaths and telling himself that there was nothing to fear, Ciel carefully found one of the nearby walls, ignoring the sticky substance his hand touched. He continued to move forward with the wall as his guide, his other hand clenching the cross as he inwardly begged for the light to reappear.

* * *

Sebastian thought it odd when he first saw the boy. Before they had come in large groups, all equipped with the most dangerous of weapons that he made a point to steer clear of by hiding in the shadows, or far away from his current dwelling altogether. They had come and gone, at least twice scoping the place out. But this boy had come alone. Sebastian thought him to be either the most courageous of his species, or the most foolish.

He had already seen the glint of silver in that clenched hand. It was no doubt a cross, albeit a small one, but even that was something Sebastian didn't want to risk. He could only guess what else was in the boy's bag, but it didn't look like much.

Cocking his head slightly, Sebastian couldn't help but smirk. The boy was helplessly blind, groping in the dark. The cloud that shrouded the half-moon wouldn't pass for a while, and with that in mind, Sebastian moved to the entrance of the cave. Bats suddenly shrieked and loud flapping noises covered the boy's startled noise, the small animals scurrying to fly out of their dark home. Sebastian watched them go, their black silhouettes nearly invisible against the midnight-blue sky.

Silently moving forward, Sebastian could now hear the boy's labored breaths, his shoes scraping against the rock for level ground, his hand slicing through the air in search for a wall. The cross was still tightly coiled around his fingers, but his bag had been dropped and forgotten.

He scented the air, drawing closer unbeknownst to his vulnerable guest. The smell of a virgin hit his nose first, and he was surprised to find his mouth water. He'd only ever fed from young girls, as it was what he'd been taught. Their blood was always satisfying, but he had to admit that the thought of tasting this boy would be rather refreshing.

The boy fell the moment he slapped the hand that held the small cross. His fingertips tingled as they brushed against the metal, but his red eyes kept a close watch on the sprawled boy just two feet before him.

"Who…who's there?" the boy asked, his uncovered eye darting this way and that, trying in vain to see through the darkness. Sebastian had previously missed the eye patch and he kneeled down, placing a hand on a shivering knee. The boy jumped and trembled badly at his cold, unexpected touch, his breath now frantic. A whimper escaped from his parted lips, and Sebastian suppressed an amused chuckle. Reaching out, he lightly touched his fingertips against the boy's cheek, the body before him going completely rigid this time around.

"Get…get awa-away…" came the weak and barely audible command, a hand scuffling uselessly behind him, searching.

Never minding the boy's futile attempt to find his weapons, Sebastian let his fingers creep up the boy's face and slip under the eye patch. The pads of his fingers rolled lightly over long eyelashes and a smooth eyelid, and then he pulled back gently, the eye patch coming loose and falling into the boy's lap.

An oddly uninjured eye fluttered open, confusing Sebastian for a moment. Both eyes now darted back and forth frantically, fruitlessly seeking out the obvious danger before him. Sebastian licked his lips as his hand that rested on the boy's knee inched upward, causing the boy to lurch back into a patch of jagged rock.

Sebastian couldn't help the chuckle that tumbled from his lips, his senses already detecting the aroma of fresh blood. He moved forward against the boy's quivering form, one hand pressing down on the uncontrollably rising and falling chest, the other cupping the boy's chin and holding him in place. He let his instincts take over for a moment as he buried his face in the boy's exposed neck, a tongue pressing against the delicate skin and hunting down the racing pulse. Sebastian inhaled the boy's delicious scent, his fangs impulsively beginning to extend in preparation.

"…please, I-I…" the boy's broken sentence just barely whispered, bringing Sebastian in a little. He drew back reluctantly, but kept his hold on the boy all the same. Large eyes looked directly up at him, even though they couldn't properly see him. His lips trembled, unable to form words…pleas.

Smoothing the skin under his thumb, Sebastian taunted playfully, "Aren't you a little too young to be hunting vampires?" The boy's breath hitched as it was obvious his suspicions were confirmed, his outstretched hand still floundering at the solid ground futilely. "…or have all those fiction stories gone to your head?"

"N-no, I…ah-!" Sebastian didn't give the boy time to answer as he pressed his face back into that vulnerable neck, his holds tightening to the point where it hurt the boy enough to cause him to cry out involuntarily. Deeply inhaling the intoxicating scent of rushing blood tinged with adrenaline, Sebastian took careful time to map out the section he'd bite with his tongue, blatantly ignoring the boy's sudden struggles beneath him.

His fangs tingled and Sebastian bit into that soft, warm flesh. An explosion of blood filled his mouth, the taste something he'd never sampled before. His eyes rolled back in pure delight at the new flavor as he sucked in more, the world around him disappearing for all but a moment…

Sebastian drew back sharply with a pained hiss. Precious blood dribbled down his chin and onto his lap, but he could hardly care about the mess. The agonizing pain bloomed relentlessly from his neck, and he suppressed a howl by biting down on his lip. A hand tentatively fingered the burn mark and he susurrated again, his red eyes moving to glare at the fearful boy before him.

Eyes wavered yet held a surprising sternness just behind them. An arm defensively held out the small cross pinched between fingers, the other pressing against the small wounds in his neck. Sebastian nearly snarled at the sight, but held it back as he focused on the boy's blood that continued to flow through his fingers. The burn was starting to fade little by little, and he pushed past the pain, something about the display the boy was showing rousing him.

This time he used his shoe to more or less kick the cross from the boy's feeble hands, and he made sure it was a good distance away. The boy tried to scramble away from him, his body hitting the pile of toothed rocks again and making him cry out. Sebastian managed to grab him and pull him forward, his mouth already gravitating to the leaking blood.

As much as he wanted to make the wound bigger and feed until he held an empty husk, Sebastian restrained himself and licked up the excess liquid, seizing the trembling boy close to him. The body was starting to go slack in his arms, but Sebastian could tell that he was still awake. What little movement between them was starting to unconsciously calm the boy down, his adrenaline being replaced with exhaustion.

His fangs retracted as Sebastian licked the leftovers from his lips. The boy stared tiredly somewhere over his right shoulder, still unable to see his assailant. He twitched a little when Sebastian ran his hand tenderly along the curve of his jaw.

"…you're not…going to kill me?" the boy asked, panting softly.

Sebastian observed the boy who was staring quizzically up at him. Should he just kill him? His senses screamed at him to drain the boy, but in a way he knew he'd regret it later on. And just a moment ago, something interesting just beneath the surface flickered…it was why the boy was alive this very minute.

Coming to a decision, Sebastian stood up with a smirk. At his feet his victim's eyes closed with fatigue, his body going completely lax. As if he were picking up delicate chinaware, Sebastian scooped the boy up into his arms, observing the paling face.

"Not quite."

* * *

A/N: I'm so happy to have written a whole fic again. I've had the worst writer's block since October, and even though this probably isn't my absolute favorite story I've ever written, it's still an awesome feeling to be writing and posting again! So thank you for reading, hope you liked this first chapter, and any feedback would be appreciated~!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Ciel woke in a daze, his limbs terribly heavy and the thick aroma of wet earth suffocating him. The lighting was dim yet strangely warm, the echoes of trickling water lightly bouncing off the walls from his right. His mouth was extremely dry and his body ached. He weakly took note that he was lying on the ground, a square, puffy blanket and pillow his only comfortable support.

For the longest moment he didn't question where he was, but rather if he was dead. His previous fear and panic rushed to him all at once, causing him to curl up with the tiniest of whimpers. Fresh memories of being attacked by a monster in the dark left him trembling for the longest time, his mind unable to comprehend what was going on. His hand absently touched the small bite marks on his neck.

A vampire. A…vampire.

He moved again and a high pitched rattling noise startled him badly. Ciel managed to push himself up into a sitting position. Somewhere in the midst of his panic and confusion he was relieved to see that he hadn't been stripped save his shoes. It was a short-lived liberation, however, when he noticed the shackle around his left ankle. Blue eyes warily followed the thin chain as it coiled this way and that; he estimated it to be at least eight feet long.

'Maybe I can…?' He heaved his leg to his body, dread overwhelming him as he realized that the manacle was seamless. Biting his lip, he tried to slip it off, but it was too tight. In growing desperation, he spit at his fingers and rubbed his ankle, trying to lubricate it, but he only ended up drawing frustrated red scratches along the thin skin.

Flopping back Ciel caught his breath, all too aware of how pathetic he currently was. He desperately wished to stand as a way to reassure himself that he could still get out alive, now that he was certain that he wasn't dead. But he did nothing, too exhausted and heavy-limbed to do anything. Hours of waiting for something he knew he didn't want to meet seemed to pass before he heard footsteps.

With much effort he was able to prop himself on his elbows. Setting a hard glare in his eyes came naturally enough and Ciel braced himself. Who he presumed to be his attacker's footsteps reverberated to where he sat came louder than the last, each footfall making Ciel's stomach knot tighter and tighter.

All his doubts were chased away when the person…vampire came into view.

Skin as pale as the moon, hair as dark as ebony, eyes as red as freshly spilt blood…Ciel suppressed a shiver of fear at the mere sight of the creature, and he couldn't help it as he hurriedly glanced away when it looked and smirked at him.

The man stalked up to him, and Ciel forced a brave face in place of a steady and powerful stance that he'd much rather present. It took all his willpower to not look away as the creature approached, and then kneeled before him. He screwed up his courage to slap away the hand that tried to touch his face.

"Stay away from me-!" Ciel demanded, his voice rising out of his control as he realized those red eyes became amused at his defiance. "…you have no right to-"

Eyebrows shot up and Ciel's heart pounded as he caught the brief sight of fangs. "Oh, _I_ have no right?" the vampire mocked, his voice surprisingly smooth now that Ciel was able to put a face to it. "What about you? Intruding in my home…if I knew any better, _you're_ the one who doesn't deserve any rights." Thin lips pulled into a horrific grin, and Ciel shuddered, trying to back up despite his lead laden body.

The creature laid a hand on his knee, freezing him to the spot. Ciel watched as long fingers slithered their way down his leg, only to hook under the small space the shackle provided. "Hm, it suits you, don't you think?"

Dare he answer back? His fear was receding ever so slowly, and Ciel could taste the bark waiting behind his teeth. It was odd, but this vampire seemed to be in a rather good mood. However, Ciel had the inkling that this guy would be like a double-edged sword. If he chose the wrong words, he may have to pay the price.

Shifting so that he sat down fully the vampire chuckled, all the while his fingers made the trip back up his leg in a teasing manner that made Ciel squirm. Red eyes regarded him, looking hungry. "Surely you have a name?"

He somehow managed to tug his leg away from those wandering fingers, and he defensively wrapped his arms around both appendages. Ciel considered staying silent, but quickly decided that it would get him nowhere. "You tell me yours first."

A hand with fairly long and pointed black nails raked through dark hair as another amused laugh tumbled from the vampire's lips. Ciel unconsciously curled further into himself when rubicund eyes flashed. "So demanding, aren't you…if you must know, it's Sebastian." He moved forward and traced fingers along Ciel's jaw. "And yours?"

His breath had gone shallow at their close proximity. "Let me go!" he blurted without thought, terror gripping his heart, his flesh quivering at the unpleasant touch. He squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to look at the creature before him, or what he may do. "I just…please I-"

An unexpectedly soft cry ripped from his throat as he was pushed back. Cold hands held him down by his chest and that all too familiar hot breath was swirling against his collarbone as his shirt was tugged down to properly expose his neck. Something moist moved along his skin and Ciel weakly tried to push the larger body from his, but it was no use.

"Your name?" came the repeated question.

Ciel tensed when he felt something sharp graze his skin. "Ciel!" he exclaimed with a gasp, drawing his legs up in an attempt to drive the other back. The vampire drew away minimally, but only so much that they were face to face now. Red eyes gleamed and fangs were bared in a truly intimidating sight.

A tongue ran teasingly along the bottom lip and Ciel looked away. "Ciel…" Sebastian said, testing the name out for himself. "Ciel…I'm finding that I made quite a good decision earlier," the creature continued more or less to himself. He cupped the side of the boy's face and Ciel unintentionally opened his eyes, now forced to look at the man above him. "You've no need to fear me."

His bravery came back in a sudden, confusing rush, and Ciel jerked his head out of the vampire's hold. He kicked out and Sebastian moved back, but didn't appear angry with him. His courage almost faltered when he saw the amusement from before grow stronger, but he kept a tight hold on his resolve that threatened to slip. "That's a dirty lie," he spat.

Sebastian was toying with the thin chain, a smirk on his lips. He looped it around his fingers tightly and glanced at Ciel. "Is that so?" Ciel cried out as he was yanked harshly by his ankle, his body slipping off the fabric and onto the rough ground. The vampire was instantly over him again. He could feel his skin breaking as a stinging sensation ran up his spine.

"I _could_ make you fear me," he said, a hand once again gliding along Ciel's exposed flesh from the neck up. "If anything, you should be grateful to me. You're still alive, aren't you?"

"Just kill me already," Ciel murmured as he regarded the hungry expression above him.

Sebastian's tongue darted out to wet his lips. "But that wouldn't be any fun at all…I like to savor my meals," he said. "Besides, I know you wish to live, your eyes give you away." Ciel tensed as that face burrowed into the crook of his neck, breathing deeply, a warm breath making his skin tingle. He pressed his hands against the other's chest in a futile attempt to give himself more space, all the while proving the vampire's words to be true.

He didn't want to die.

Ciel needed to distract the vampire. It was obvious the creature was hungry. "Is-is this how you killed the others?" he asked with a choke as he felt teeth nip at his overly sensitive neck.

Sebastian hummed and to Ciel's relief, shifted back. An impish smile spread his lips, and Ciel grew wary. "No. I made their deaths quick, as I usually do."

"Why not me?" Ciel interrogated despite the fact he really didn't wish to hear the answer. Half a dozen reasons ran rampant through his mind and he somehow managed to focus on the famished vampire before him.

Ciel started to panic when Sebastian's obvious answer was bending back down to his neck, his tongue continuing along the trail it was previously blazing. It ran over the small puncture wounds, and he softly whined in protest, feeling what little strength he was able to gather starting to dissipate. He felt a rush of hot, moist air and he squirmed for all he was worth. "No-wait…sto-ah!"

As if he'd be electrocuted, Ciel's whole body jumped and arched deeply as those needlepoint canines sunk in with a viciousness that would shame the most violent of wolves. The pain was worse than before, and his waning struggles weren't helping him in the least. White hot pain pulsed through his veins, shaking him to the core. He must've been holding his breath, for he gasped when those sharp fangs retracted and then when lips proceeded to seal securely around his broken skin.

He was numbly aware of his body convulse a second time when the vampire started to suck. It hurt just as much if not more, and Ciel's hands absently clutched the creature's shirt for dear life as he felt himself being drained. Eventually, his grips slackened and he welcomed the oblivion that was darkness.

* * *

Sebastian languidly licked the tiny wounds with an air of self-annoyance. He evidently had taken too much out of his own greed and lack of self-control. He gently moved Ciel back to the sparse comforter that had come with one of his last meals and simply stared at the unconscious boy.

He supposed it was because Ciel could properly see who he was up against that gave him those fleeting moments of strength. His hand still tingled when the boy slapped it away, and he smiled, knowing for a fact that the boy's confidence would grow the longer he remained here. Sebastian shuddered in anticipation.

Standing up, Sebastian glanced over his shoulder, his internal clock telling him through his growing weariness that his night would soon be over. He looked at Ciel, his hunger satisfied, but he still scolded himself to be more careful next time.

Picking up the cloak he'd dropped near the entrance, Sebastian swung it around his shoulders, shying away from the growing light that started to peek through the gnarled trees. He passed the unconscious boy without a backward glance and moved deep into his temporary home. He slowed as he passed the small spring and thought of bathing, but his body pulled at him to sleep instead, and he continued onward.

He would have preferred his coffin, but the makeshift living space that consisted of a hole and a dark, heavy blanket would have to do. The rundown home he had claimed as his own was currently under suspicion by those nosy people of the church. Sebastian had every motive to drive them away himself, but their various holy weapons discouraged him. There was no use fighting by himself, even if he was five centuries old. So he had hid his belonging and left, deciding to wait a couple months. It should be enough time for those groups to stalk through his home only to find nothing.

Sliding into the small cushion of space he had created for himself, Sebastian reached for the heavy blanket, covered the top of the hole and fell into the trance that would render him dead until nightfall.

* * *

Something was more or less thrown into his lap. Ciel blinked awake at the sudden weight, his head dizzy. A tall and dark figure moved somewhere in front of him, and he immediately snapped to alertness when he realized it was the vampire. He was currently brushing off his clothes and pulling a cloak around his shoulders. Ciel stared, wondering why he wasn't being assaulted.

"You should eat," Sebastian told him with a quick glance, his fingers working fluidly to button up the coat.

Ciel regarded the food in his lap. An apple, pear, and a few grapes. They all looked perfectly safe to eat. "You've poisoned them," he declared, showing his skepticism.

The creature chuckled, but to Ciel's relief, did not come any closer. "I promise you I didn't. But if you want to go hungry, by all means, be my guest and starve yourself," he said, leaving Ciel hanging on a limb on whether or not to believe him. "There's plenty other fish in the sea to catch, though I must admit losing you would be quite a pity."

Ciel huffed at Sebastian's words, not really appreciating the other's tone that was stuck between mocking and admiration. Hesitantly he picked up the ripened pear and slowly bit in. Nothing tasted unusual, and while the possibility of poison kicking in later was ever present, Ciel discarded the nagging worry and ate everything up. He hadn't eaten since his midday meal last, and he wasn't entirely sure how much time had passed since he'd been captured. For all he knew it could have been days.

Eating had definitely made him feel stronger despite the hard fact that he physically wasn't up to par. Ciel observed silently as Sebastian moved this way and that; he wasn't about to surround himself with any more unwanted attention if he could help it. Instead, with one last guarded look at the vampire, Ciel took to taking in his whereabouts.

There wasn't much to look at other than the candlelit cave walls that glowed a soft ruddy-brown. Dark shadows danced here and there in the small nooks and crannies, leaving Ciel as the centerpiece of the enclosed area. Leaning to his side, he noticed that the cave stretched back, but it was engulfed in darkness so he was unable to see way lay beyond. The tunnel that led to the entrance of the cave curved, and he couldn't see any natural light.

"I'm going out," Sebastian suddenly announced, moving to stand in front of Ciel, a mystifying smile on his face. Ciel drew back slightly when a cold hand cupped his chin, red eyes glistening with amusement. "So don't try to run away, alright?"

Ciel wanted to bark out that he'd bite off his own leg if it meant escaping, but he said nothing and merely set a dark glare on the vampire. Sebastian hummed and moved back, and then a light bulb of worry clicked in his head, his mood turning around completely. "Wait-!" he cried out and the creature turned around after stopping mid-step. "Where are you going?"

How could he have been so blind, worrying about himself? Lizzy was still in danger of this blood-thirsty monster. He paled at the sudden thought that she might already be dead, but shoved that train of thought away as fast as he could.

To his dismay Sebastian shrugged, yet his teasing smirk remained firmly in place. "Out for a bit of fun, maybe a quick snack or two." His expression then turned downright devilish. "There's a green-eyed girl whose fear I can smell a mile away…"

It was obvious he was looking for a reaction, and Ciel mindlessly gave it to him. "Don't you dare hurt Elizabeth!" he nearly shrieked, his weakened body aching to launch at the creature before him. Whether Sebastian was playing with him or not, Ciel would never forgive himself if the other made Lizzy his next meal. She was the reason he came out to stop this vile creature!

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, his lips curling deeper. "Oh?" he questioned lightly, moving to stalk back toward his captive. He leaned over and scooped the chain back up and gave it a yank. Ciel cried out at the momentary pain as he was unexpectedly dragged forward again, and he was suddenly all too aware of the vampire's closeness.

"I bet she tastes delicious," Sebastian breathed and Ciel could see his fangs. "And I'd bet she'd _scream_."

Ciel was pulled closer, the vampire's hands clutching at his shirt tightly. Hot breath pressed against his face and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Isn't that right?" Sebastian continued, his voice low, "She's the reason you came out here, isn't it?"

'Stay away from her!' Ciel mentally screamed, his voice lost. His heart hammered in his chest, wanting to shove the creature away from him, his fear bubbling up again.

Unexpectedly he was thrust back, his head nearly knocking against the coarse rock wall. Righting himself, Ciel confusedly took in Sebastian's tense stance, his back to his prisoner. His head tilted to the ceiling slightly and he looked ready to pounce. A voice suddenly drifted from around the corner and Sebastian visibly relaxed.

"Heehee ~ oh Sebastian, what've you got this time?"

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for all the wonderful feedback ~ comments, favs, and alerts! They mean so much to me. Hope you enjoyed chapter two, updates will come weekly!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

His whole being was about to spring forth like a trap had it not been for the familiar voice that drifted through the narrow corridor. The tension left his body and an old, friendly smile curved his lips.

The thousand year old vampire appeared not a second later, goofy-grin and long robes still in place just as Sebastian remembered. Silver hair cascaded down the older male's back, long black nails clicking as pale hands rubbed against one another. "Wha-? No formal greetin's, Sebastian?" the vampire giggled with a toothy grin. "Even after all these years?"

Sebastian smirked and crossed his arms. Behind him, he could sense Ciel's curious yet wary gaze settle on their guest. "Hm. I'd never thought you'd miss me so much, Undertaker. It's only been two centuries."

Said vampire sidled up to him, wrapping a friendly arm around his shoulders, his amusement clear as day. "While 'tis quite true that I missed yer company, I have to say that you've done poorly to hide yer scent." He poked the younger creature in the cheek. "Must say that I thought I taught you better."

Red eyes rolled. "I've been occupied otherwise to think of such things."

Unseen eyebrows rose. "Oh? Heehee…you mean the boy over there?" He pointed and Sebastian watched for a moment as blue eyes averted from their sudden and combined attention.

"That among other things," he replied coolly, finally breaking their half embrace in order to give himself some space. As nice of a reunion as it was, Undertaker was certainly the last person he'd expected to run into.

The elder man took their parting in stride, acting independently and aloof as he strolled right over to his newest toy. Sebastian observed curiously, trusting Undertaker not to do anything too funny with the boy.

As Undertaker approached, Ciel scrambled to press himself as closely to the wall as possible, the fruit he'd eaten earlier lending him some energy. However, the escape was futile and the older vampire knelt gracefully before the boy, his dark robes and trinkets moving fluidly with him. Long, pale fingers reached out slowly, silently telling that he meant no harm, and Ciel seemed to turn to stone as his chin was gently snatched. Grotesque fingernails traced along pale skin, and what could be seen of Undertaker's face revealed concentration.

"What's wrong with his right eye?" Sebastian asked inquisitively, coming closer to the pair when he noticed Undertaker's attention to be on said eye. He recalled being puzzled that night when he'd pulled off the boy's eye patch. It didn't appear injured.

"Hee ~" Undertaker chuckled, pulling away. "Seems the boy's blind in one eye!"

Sebastian was about to remark on the confirmation, but Ciel cut him off, a hand flying to cover said eye. "It's nothing I did," he claimed in an odd, unexplained outburst, sounding almost as if he were defending himself. "I was born with this defect."

The eldest stood and turned to look at Sebastian, acting as if Ciel hadn't said anything. "What's strange is that it didn't turn into a lazy eye; the muscle control is in perfect condition," he explained, sounding astonished. "That's why it appeared as if nothing were wrong."

Leave it to Undertaker to know such peculiar human anatomy facts. Granted, he had told Sebastian that he often posed as a doctor to those who could not afford real ones. So taking advantage of the chance, he educated himself with his meals. Sebastian inwardly chuckled at the other's abnormal and obscene antics.

Raising a hand in gesture to follow, Sebastian started to move to the back portion of his temporary home. He quickly checked Ciel, but turned his attention back on his friend, switching to the ancient language. "So, what brings you out here?"

The elder creature followed closely behind. "I could ask you the same thing, but I'll explain myself," he replied, the moist heat from the small springs they passed warming him. "Ultimately I was just wandering around in the first place. You know, seein' the sights. Then I caught yer scent just outside the town's limits an' thought I'd drop in to say 'hi', which of course led me to catch a whiff of that boy – good choice, by the way ~ heehee."

"Naturally," Sebastian agreed with a bit of arrogance, ducking under a low part of the ceiling and coming to where the rocks conveniently formed into two benches. He quickly lit candles and they both sat down. "It's been a while since you last moved around. You were stuck in Amsterdam for a time –"

"No thanks to you, of course," Undertaker cut in good-naturedly. "But you seem to be managing just fine without me. Yer not a hopeless case after all." He glanced around with a chuckle, stretching his legs out. He caught sight of the hole in the ground. "Heehee ~ you lose yer coffin?"

Sebastian shook his head. Undertaker knew of his strange habits pertaining to good hygiene and tastes of luxury. He'd almost drove the man before him crazy with them. "I found myself an abandoned home a good couple miles from this parish; I must've let something slip for those damn church-goers to start snooping around." He glanced at the scars across the other vampire's face and neck, inwardly grimacing. "I would have brought it with me, but they came sooner than I thought they would, and it would've been a hassle in the end."

Undertaker waved his hand. "Bastards are popping up everywhere now, but if you wait 'em out long enough, they'll get discouraged. 'Tis human nature, after all."

"That's what I'm hoping," Sebastian said, "I honestly hate it here. The only thing that makes it even the slightest bit bearable are the springs, but even then, groups have scouted this area out two or three times already."

"'Ow much killing 'ave you been doing?" Undertaker inquired, and Sebastian already knew what track the other's mind was taking.

"Once every week or two," he replied, giving a sheepish smile. "I know, too much."

Undertaker snickered. "Ah, yer still young yet, but at least you realize that. Don't need to be bringing on yer own death with some pathetic girl's; or boy's, as it seems yer tastes have changed." He dug into his pockets for a moment, and then slid out one of his favorite treats. Shaped much like a dog bone, Sebastian didn't understand how the man could eat something so…plain, so human. There was absolutely no value in it, as neither blood nor meat were part of the recipe. However, he had to wonder if those treats were what staved off Undertaker's hunger for blood, having gone six months without a proper meal once.

The elder offered him one, and with a polite smile, Sebastian declined.

"Suit yerself," the older vampire said with a shrug, biting the treat in half. "So…what's with this boy of yer's? Didn't I tell you it isn't wise to keep pets?"

* * *

With some relief, Ciel watched as the pair of bloodsuckers rounded the corner, going out of sight. Then he made the mistake of glancing at the entrance, and panic swelled within him. What if there were more…?

Pushing such thoughts away, Ciel lowered his hand that had stuck to his face with a shaky breath. How on earth did that "Undertaker" pick up on the fact that he was half blind? Had he previously been a doctor?

Trembling, Ciel wondered whether or not his outburst had been considered. He had told the truth; he was born half blind. His family's physician had been stumped by the fact that he'd been able to hang onto muscle control, but had recommended he wear an eye patch anyway. He hadn't minded it much, yet to keep it from going lazy, Ciel often worked the muscles just before bedtime in the mirror, partly just to have something to be proud of since everyone had been so surprised and awed.

But now his fears festered within him like an angry wound that had gone untreated. Undertaker had proved to be smarter than he looked, and the wide grin and look of deep interest frightened Ciel down to his marrow. Surely Sebastian wouldn't give him up that easily, right?

Before he could even begin to understand what _that_ thought meant, a loud shriek bounced off the walls, causing Ciel to flinch. From the entrance came another, much more hair-raising screech, and not a second later a light brown bat peculiarly speckled with white flew in. His nerves dissipating, Ciel watched almost contentedly as the small mammal flew this way and that, ducking every now and then when it swooped too close for comfort.

Eventually it clutched at the wall, appearing to be resting. Its large dark eyes stared unwaveringly at Ciel, and he could feel dread starting to pool in the pit of his stomach as he recalled something important.

If nothing else were to be, he really hoped that this part was myth.

* * *

Sebastian and Undertaker were heading back to the entrance when the former froze in his tracks upon hearing a muffled cry mixed with the heavy scent of lilies. Undertaker laughed behind him and slapped him on the shoulder, telling him not to worry.

"I told 'er to meet me here lest I forget the time," he explained, feeling the muscles under his fingers tighten. "You remember Angela, right?"

Gritting his teeth in resentment and resisting the heady urge to let his nails and canines extract, Sebastian simply shrugged off Undertaker's hand and continued down the corridor with a quicker pace, the older creature hot on his heels, obviously amused and all too aware of the mutual hatred between the two younger vampires.

He nearly saw red and he snarled when he came into the larger space only to see a large mass of white in between Ciel's legs, cuddling up and scenting him out. Sebastian couldn't help himself as he stormed over and snatched the female's collar and flung her back as if she were a doll. Angela landed gracefully despite the harshness of the throw, a playful smirk tugging on her thin lips, her violet eyes burning. "Hello to you too, Sebastian. Long time no see."

Ignoring the older vampire and somewhere thanking an unknown force that she wasn't his maker, Sebastian quickly checked Ciel over despite his and Undertaker's previous discussion. The boy had curled into a ball, protecting himself. It was hardly in his interest to make the boy more than he already was. Ciel was here as an extended meal, nothing more. When he was satisfied to find no other bite marks, he turned back to Angela.

"You should learn to keep your hands to yourself one of these days," he snapped.

Angela clasped her hands together, rolling her eyes at his anger. "It wasn't like I was going to steal him away, you imbecile, relax already." She moved back towards Ciel, but Sebastian blocked her way. She crouched down to the boy's level instead, peering between the other creature's legs. "I'm just surprised you found a meal so adorable. If I were you, I don't think I'd be able to help myself; he looks so delicious."

Sebastian gave a small growl of warning. Even though he knew she was telling the truth, he still didn't like to entertain the idea of someone else touching his things. "Just know that he's mine."

A hand slapped onto his shoulder and burgundy eyes spotted a large grin. "You've made yer point. Now how about going out 'efore it's too late and cover yer scent like I told you to?" You'll be gettin' a lot more visitors sniffing out the boy if you don't," Undertaker suggested rather logically and Sebastian sighed.

"Alright," he said, yielding to the older vampire and shooting another warning glance at Angela. "I'll be back in a minute."

Ciel stared wide-eyed as Sebastian left, leaving him alone with the two strangers. He had resorted to keeping his mouth shut and being resistant, but it didn't appear to deter the two in the slightest. If he had to be honest with himself, the silver haired man didn't seem to be as threatening as the female did now.

With a quick glance over her shoulder to the entrance, the one named Angela crept back to him, a caring look in her gentle eyes, but he still felt rather unnerved. Poofing into her current body from a bat's was one thing. She hadn't even introduced herself, instead choosing to pounce on him at first sight. She took his hands in her cold ones, clucking her tongue as she glanced down to his shackled foot.

"Hm, that Sebastian, tying something so cute and defenseless up," she said, one of her hands cupping his face much like any mother would. "He isn't a very nice guy, is he?"

It was clear as day that she was trying to tug some reaction from him, but Ciel remained stubborn and averted his eyes. Angela turned to the man strangely named Undertaker. "I can see that he's half blind, but he's not mute too, is he?" she inquired, dropping her smooth, pale hands from his face.

A drooping sleeve concealed half of the man's smile. "Heehee ~ he's not," Undertaker replied, "You're just scaring him is all. I told you not to chop all that 'air off. Boy probably doesn't know whether yer a lady or a lad." Angela fumed and the other vampire laughed at the blow.

"Shut up," she quipped, touching her light hair, and Ciel could see her razor sharp fangs glisten as her anger bristled. "No one asked you." To Ciel's relief, she stood up and moved away from him in order to confront Undertaker.

The two were suddenly speaking in another language that Ciel couldn't make out. It sounded old and brittle, yet all the same the unknown words rolled off their tongues smoothly. A large grin remained on Undertaker's face while Angela only seemed to become more annoyed and red in the face as he assumed the older continued to insult her.

As he watched the two, Ciel could feel his head starting to feel light. He wondered whether or not all this was real; it seemed almost too surreal as he watched the vampires quarrel.

'When I wake up, I'll be back home, with Lizzy, with my parents, safe in my bed,' Ciel tried to reason with himself, his vision starting to blur. He quietly urged the darkness to come faster as he cradled his head in his hands, the two creatures continuing their petty argument.

Ciel felt as light as a feather, the last sliver of memory being the two vampires sharply turning and eyeing him as he fell into softness.

* * *

A/N: I was really hoping to have this posted earlier this morning, but my brother and his friend were blocking/sleeping in the way to the computer. Ah well. Hope you all enjoyed chapter three, any feedback would be very appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

Ciel's head was swimming when he woke next. He could tell he was lying on his side, and he strangely felt lighter than air despite the small beginnings of a headache lingering in the back of his skull. Blinking his eyes open, he nearly had a heart attack when he became aware of Sebastian sitting by his side, idly reading a worn book.

The vampire noticed his wakefulness straightaway and he set the reading material down beside him. Red eyes were vigilant and Ciel had the distinct feeling that not everything was as it appeared.

"Good evening," Sebastian greeted innocently enough. "It's nice to see you decided to come back to the land of the living. I'm quite famished, you know."

Ciel swallowed what fears he had, trying to ignore the painfully frank comment. "How long was I-?"

"Three days," Sebastian cut in curtly, and Ciel felt much weaker with such an answer as that. The older male reached around behind him and pulled out a small bottle. "And because I can't always be bothered to find you food, you'll have to drink this for the time being."

With unease, Ciel watched as the clear liquid sloshed around in its container. "What is it?" His stomach gave a faint gurgle, but it didn't make the unknown liquid any more appetizing.

"An elixir of sorts," Sebastian answered. "It takes the place of both food and water. It'll make you stronger and feel better." He paused and pressed the vial into Ciel's shaky hands. "Undertaker said it should have a taste of apples."

Ciel couldn't detect any underlying threats or motives, and his curiosity got the better of him. He uncorked the bottle and smelled the contents, finding that it did smell of sweetly ripened apples. However, he was far from drinking it.

"I want you to answer some questions," he stated, watching with suspicion as a certain glow left Sebastian's eyes. As confused as that left him, he turned his attention to the important things, like if he was going to get out of here alive.

Surprisingly, Sebastian lounged back a moment later, obviously concluding there to be no harm in it. "Ask away," he encouraged with a wave of his hand, his smirk giving away his amusement despite Ciel's uncertainties about what exactly was running through the vampire's head.

Inching away slightly should anything go wrong, Ciel managed to ask, "Why am I here? And tell me honestly, I can take it."

Chuckling at the boy's bravado, the pale man answered with a lick of his lips, "You're an extended meal. Not only do you have the blood of a virgin," Ciel looked away with a slight tint to his cheeks, "but there's some extra spice that find rather delicious. I'm not sure if it's because you're a boy, or if it's because of your age, but whatever it may be, it has captivated my attention."

"So…so I suppose I'll be here for a while?"

Sebastian shrugged indifferently. "That depends on my personal restraint. I still don't have total control over it, but I'll have you know that I do intend to make you last."

Like a spider that refused to be squashed, that surreal feeling came creeping back again as they talked about his uncertain time of death. As Ciel saw it, he could be dead within a few hours, or a few years.

"Is there any chance you'll let me go?" It was probably an absurd question, but Ciel asked anyway, thoughts of his family lingering in the back of his mind.

Long fingers twisted the chain absently, but Ciel didn't dare move his leg. "I've only had two or three captives before, but they were merely for amusement purposes…" Sebastian answered, watching Ciel's expression closely. "You're here for your blood, and you have proven to be amusing. Now, you have to admit that that is a good combination, yes? It would be most regretful to give you up."

Ciel could almost see his ridiculous hopes deflating right in front of him. "So you won't be having any change of heart?"

Sebastian chortled. "Maybe when you're old and grey." He reached out, a cold hand landing on Ciel's clasped ones. "Now, be a good boy and drink up. I can't afford having you knocked out for days on end again."

The pale hand atop of his made Ciel shiver. A small part of him wanted to refuse, to fight back, but when he weighed the odds, as well as how much energy he lacked, he was sure Sebastian would stuff the liquid down his throat one way or another. Deciding to be smart and hope for the best, Ciel raised the small vial to his lips and tilted his head back.

* * *

Sebastian watched with eager eyes as the boy's Adam's apple slid up and down as he drank the elixir. It would do exactly as he said, satisfying Ciel's thirst and hunger. But what he most anticipated was a full revitalization of strength.

He was hungry. And while he could have gone out and made a kill in the three days that the boy was out, he decided to heed Undertaker's advice and cut back now that he had Ciel. So he had to make extra sure that Ciel was rejuvenated each time he decided to feed. Not just for Ciel's sake, but for the sake of Sebastian's enjoyment of his food fighting back. He resisted the urge to pounce as the teen polished off the bottle.

"See? No harm done," Sebastian said with a smile. A little color was starting to seep back into Ciel's face. "You look better already." Ciel held the empty bottle out for him to take, and Sebastian watched his movements, surprised to see little to no effort in them as he sat up more fully and pulled his legs tight to his chest. 'Faster than I thought,' he mused with building excitement.

"So what am I supposed to do exactly now that you've made it crystal clear that I have no hope for escape? Read a book?" Ciel asked, a snarky tone coloring his voice. A renewed glare set heavily in his eyes.

Not bothering to respond, Sebastian reached out but his hand was slapped away. His eagerness swelled as Ciel's strength and boldness grew, his eyes now far from wavering in fear. 'So this is his true nature when faced with danger…I seemed to have picked the needle out of the haystack,' he thought with a devilish smirk.

"Don't touch me," Ciel warned him, pressing himself further away, his blue eyes darting this way and that as if gathering last minute information for an oncoming battle. "You can't be that hungry."

Sebastian laughed, seizing one of the teen's arms. He held on fast when Ciel attempted to wrench it away. "Oh, but I am," he answered. "What's made you so…courageous as to say what I'm not, hm?"

A brief tint covered Ciel's face, but he managed to push it away in favor of ridding himself of Sebastian's unnerving touch. The vampire's delight increased as he snatched Ciel's other arm, a smile slinking to his lips when he successfully accomplished pinning them over the boy's head.

He nearly dove in for a bite when Ciel started kicking.

Sebastian let Ciel rain a couple blows across his stomach and thighs, and he purposely let one of the captured hands go just to see what would happen. He snarled as he was slapped.

"Ngh-no-o, st-!" Ciel grunted with a gasp as the creature lunged at him, his long body hovering over own small one. His strength was starting to wane, but he struggled for all he was worth, having decided that he didn't wish to experience the painful sensation of being bitten again. He hardly took notice of the fact that Sebastian was thoroughly enjoying his attempts to get away from him.

A hand enclosed around his neck and squeezed slightly, causing Ciel to habitually stop his struggling. He lay flat on his back, Sebastian straddling his hips and pressing down on his chest. An all too familiar nose and surge of breath smoothed against his neckline once the cold hand was removed.

"Go rot in hell!" Ciel threw out as a last ditch effort, his courage and fear mixing with his frustration.

Burgundy eyes gleamed feverishly at him, frighteningly sharp fangs extracted and eager to tear something to shreds. "But my meal's already here," Sebastian whispered with a heavy breath. "Served on a platter, just waiting to be sampled."

Moist breath ticked his neck, and Ciel cried out as Sebastian chomped down. His free hand flew to scratch and push at the vampire's face, his fingernail's coming away red; Sebastian hadn't even budged. Pain blossomed through his veins, and his body arched in a last ditch effort to drive the creature away.

It felt like forever until Sebastian was lapping at his tiny wounds like a thirsty hound. His strength had been sucked dry, his suspicions nonexistent. His eyelids were growing terribly heavy with fatigue and numbing pain. Ciel didn't even notice when he closed his eyes.

* * *

Because he wasn't able to see the sunlight or even the moonlight, time seemed to have been thrown out the window. Ciel could only guess that it was nightfall whenever Sebastian was around, but it was always hard to determine since he constantly left. Ciel would fall asleep waiting, or out of boredom, and usually the vampire would be back by the time he'd wake from a melancholy dream. It could have been only days since his capture, but then again, it could have already been weeks without his knowing.

Ciel never bothered to ask what Sebastian did when he went out, and the vampire in turn never expressed interest in explaining what he was doing. Sometimes he would stay with Ciel and read, the only noise being the twittering of bats in the entrance or the flutters and swishes of the candles. Often these silences would unsettle him, but every now and then they'd be relaxing to him.

However, if anything was constant, it would be that Sebastian fed regularly. Ciel would be given a tonic, and just as soon as he felt that he could stand up to anything, the vampire would be attached to him like a bear is to honey. He'd instinctually make the effort to contribute a fight every time, afraid of the pain that would undoubtedly ensue, but it never did him any good. In fact, it made the whole ordeal much worse.

So as Ciel wolfed down the last slices of oranges and guzzled down the rest of the elixir, he wondered what would happen if he were not to fight back. He had noticed after the fourth or fifth time how eager and excited Sebastian would get whenever feeding, and it made Ciel a little suspicious. Did Sebastian keep him well-nourished and up to par because he enjoyed playing with his food?

If that were the case, Ciel thought, would he grow bored if his food decided to be stubborn and not join in his game? He certainly didn't have much to lose.

"Ciel…" Sebastian breathed with the tone of one who's trying to coax a small animal out of its hiding hole. "Have you been a good boy and eaten everything I so graciously gave you?" Not about to reveal his game-face, Ciel merely nodded in a nervous way, making sure he inched away as far as he could.

Sebastian gave a dark chuckle and advanced at his usual pace. Within no time, he had Ciel flat on his back and was down on all fours. His nose was buried in his exposed neck, and his hands trailed slowly up and down his sides, trying to make him uncomfortable. Ciel held back the itching burn to kick out with all his might as a tongue languidly sampled his skin.

Almost instantaneously Sebastian pulled back, noticing the lack of struggle Ciel normally put up. Looking down to take the boy's face in he quickly understood the moment he searched those blue eyes. Bending back down, he whispered into the human's ear, "Alright…I'll play your way this time."

His stern gaze disappeared the moment the vampire admitted he understood what he was trying to do. Ciel could feel what resolve he had starting to slip from his hands like sand.

The tongue that ordinarily had a small part in Sebastian's feeding process suddenly took up the lead role. It swiped sensually against his flesh, and Ciel tried to duck his head to be rid of it, but it was clear Sebastian wouldn't have any of it. His hands were stealthily pinned above his head, and his legs were gently kicked apart so the vampire could sit in between them. Ciel whimpered as a cold hand slipped under his shirt to slide across his shivering skin.

"N-no…stop this right now," Ciel demanded, the vigor absent from his voice.

Sebastian pressed a small kiss to his temple, as if they were lovers. He looked at Ciel squarely. "But isn't this what you – all humans – desire? To be loved unconditionally? It's what you prefer, what you crave, is it not?"

Ciel realized that Sebastian had purposely trapped him in his own corner. If he said no, everything would undoubtedly go back to pain. If he said yes…"You can't be that hungry," he protested, drawing his knees up as if he'd be more protected.

The vampire hmmed a quick sign of amusement, then returned to his previous task without a straightforward reply. Ciel wriggled, attempting to block out all the good sensations that started to repeatedly shoot through his body.

The hand under his shirt teased and pinched at his hypersensitive skin, flicking at his nipples and causing Ciel to gasp with surprise. "Nngh…sto-p…"

A tongue traced along the shell of his ear, and hot, moist breath made him shiver with unwanted delight. "Does this feel good, Ciel?" Sebastian murmured with every intention of sounding seductive. Ciel could feel that his face had turned red as heat raced throughout his body.

"No…it doesn't," he tried to negate. Sebastian relocated back down to his neck, his tongue now working the skin, forcing Ciel to hold back his sighs of pleasure. "Ah!" he half cried, half moaned as Sebastian bit into the pumping vein without warning.

It was strangely gentle, the way he bit in. A sudden rush of warmth surrounded him much like a mother; a swelling sensation filled his heart. Ciel squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment when he realized what it had caused his nether regions to do. In a way, Ciel knew very deep down that if he strayed, he could fall into this dangerous temptation.

As he started to doze off when Sebastian pulled away, Ciel wished he could set his mind to regret his decision and instead want the pain, but it seemed nearly impossible.

Going under, Ciel barely registered Sebastian moving away completely, but he did catch the uncanny scent of tea and biscuits before he passed out.

* * *

"Uwah~! He's so adorable! Sebastian, _how dare_ you keep him a secret."

"It couldn't be helped. Besides, I haven't had him that long."

"Oh, please. _My_ Claude would _never_ hide anything as cute as this! Right, Claude?"

Ciel moaned in the back of his throat as consciousness returned to him. He blinked a couple times, his vision blurry and bright. Whoever was in front of him was way too – the world came into focus much too quickly and Ciel was about to spring back if it weren't for suddenly being enveloped into a spine crushing hug.

"What would you think if I snapped him in half like a twig? _I_ think he'd be even more beautiful."

At the cruel yet happily spoken words, Ciel involuntarily let a whimper escape. The arms that enclosed him tightened, the sickly sweet scent of perfume and scones making him dizzier than he already was.

"Alois, let him go," came a serious, beyond parched voice.

"Must I? You ruin all the fun, Claude."

Over the blonde's shoulder Ciel spotted yet another pale man who appeared very similar to Sebastian. He stood ramrod straight, his golden eyes gazing out from behind glasses much like a hawk's. He started moving towards them and a sense of dread settled in the pit of his already anxiety-filled stomach. He found himself looking imploringly at Sebastian, who was by the entrance and watching them all carefully.

"Unless you wish to be torn to shreds, I suggest you let the boy go for now," Claude warned, sounding as if he were trying to persuade a child to leave his toys and come to the dinner table.

The one named Alois huffed in defeat, knowing Claude meant business, and gave Ciel one last hug, thoroughly knocking the wind from Ciel's strained lungs. He was set to the side like a doll, but Alois didn't move from his spot on the cushions.

"So are we supposed to babysit him or something?" the blonde with wild blue eyes asked, his body already starting to inch closer to Ciel, as if he couldn't resist.

Sebastian sighed at Alois' tone. "Not in those exact words, but yes. I can't afford leaving him by himself despite the marks I've made on him and around these caverns. Lately I've been catching other creatures' scents. I have important matters to attend to tonight."

"Like what? You know, you're gonna owe us big time, Sebastian. Your timing in catching us was lucky; Claude and I were about to go to Russia, you know!"

Sebastian appeared to be pressed for time. Giving no response, he dug into his pockets, producing another vial. He tossed it to Alois, who expertly caught it. "I'll be back before dawn. I expect no funny business with him, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just as long as I can play with this adorable kitten," Alois replied as he uncorked the bottle, making a disgusted face as he sniffed its contents.

The departing vampire turned to Claude, obviously needing a more solid confirmation. "Understood?"

"Crystal clear," came the monotone, almost bored reply. However, it seemed to be enough for Sebastian, for as soon as the words had left Claude's mouth, he flew out of sight.

All was silent save for Ciel's own worried breaths as he realized Sebastian had left him with complete strangers again. Shadows danced on the light auburn walls, making him uneasy as they twisted to an undetermined rhythm. The clearly reasonable of the two sat in the small alcove in the wall, pulling out a book from seemingly nowhere. He ignored Alois and Ciel.

Ciel found himself suddenly being dragged into the blonde's lap. His heart leapt when he caught sight of very distinguishable fangs, and he had no doubts that Claude had a pair of his own too. Pale fingers tickled his sides and arms; Ciel jerked but was held fast as he leaned in close, licking the shell of his ear.

"Let's play, kitten."

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh. What's Alois gonna do~? A thousand thank yous to everyone who's stuck with me this far, your comments and fav/alerts are truly appreciated, making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside x3 Next chapter will be up Friday!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

All Ciel could focus on was the unnerving and slightly psychotic energy that blazed in the young vampire's face. A twisted smile stretched his expression, his icy blue eyes dancing with a wildness that couldn't possibly be contained on any given level. Ciel supposed he had extracted his fangs in order to scare him, and it was working. His own eyes darted down to the vial in the other's hand.

"Shouldn't I drink that first?" he asked, glad that Sebastian had given it to the blonde before departing. Besides, Ciel had already taken the notion that Alois' definition of "fun" would cost him a lot of energy.

An annoyed look crossed the youth's face briefly. "You mean _this_ nasty thing?" he inquired, holding the bottle up and scrutinizing it. Without warning, he threw it over his shoulder. It shattered against the wall, and when Ciel turned his attention back to Alois, that chaotic look was back.

Pushing Ciel off his lap, Alois climbed over the defenseless human on all fours. As much as he desired to fight back, Ciel restrained himself. He was very close to drowning in shark infested waters. The blonde smiled at him lovingly, a hand tracing along his jaw. "You don't want _that_, kitten," he purred, "I can give you all the strength you need to play…"

Watching wide-eyed, Ciel didn't dare move a centimeter as Alois settled back on his knees. His tongue wetted his pale lips, a devilish smirk blooming across his face. Bringing his hand up, he teasingly licked his fingers and wrist, moaning every now and then and causing Ciel to blush. Alois caught his head and tapped his nose when he tried to look away. "Ah-ah, kitten. You shouldn't shun the hand that feeds you."

Instead, Ciel attempted to block out the noises until he heard a prominent crunch. Alois giggled as he stared up, a look of disbelief washing over him. Bright red blood trickled down the youth's forearm, staining the sleeve of his shirt. Ciel felt sick when small droplets landed on his face.

For what seemed the umpteenth time in the small timeframe that they had been together, Alois grabbed at his face again, this time pinching at the corners of his mouth in order to forcefully open it. Ciel understood and felt utterly sickened. He wriggled to get away, his hands moving up to clasp at the pale arm that held him. Knees dug painfully into his sides in order to keep him still.

"Now, now, it isn't all that bad," Alois chided. "It isn't exactly milk, but it will make you feel _much_ better, kitten." He pulled his wrist away from his mouth and moved it to Ciel's own parted lips.

Claude remained motionless in his spot, continuing to read his book.

Blood dribbled into his mouth, in between his teeth, down his throat. It was agonizing, disgusting, inhumane. Ciel grunted, trying to spit it out, but it was no use. Nor was struggling to get free. When Alois finally let him go, he flipped over, intent on bringing it all back up. He was granted no mercy, and only ended up dry-heaving.

He could hear the pout on Alois' words. "Aw, come on kitten, it wasn't that bad!" He grasped a fistful of Ciel's shirt and dragged him up to his feet. Pushing him forward, Ciel was left to awkwardly balance himself so he wouldn't fall. Somewhere behind him, he heard the rattling of a chain, and he realized that Alois had disconnected it from the wall.

Approaching to stand next to him, Alois handed Ciel the neatly coiled metal. "I don't think you'd like tripping on this, so hold onto it," he instructed, grabbing Ciel's other hand. "Now come on, we don't have all night to play, kitten."

"My name's Ciel."

At his almost defiant sounding tone, Alois turned back to him, that unnerving smile plastered back on his face. Ciel held his ground, his nature – and perhaps the blood – compelling him to take up whatever dignity he had left and flaunt it. "Oh my, is my little kitten finally learning how to use his claws?" Alois sneered.

Ciel didn't answer on account of Alois flashing his fangs. He held his gaze against the other, a surge of energy washing through him.

The hand that held his jerked and he nearly tripped forward. The other snatched the back of his neck tightly, as if threatening to snap it. "Luckily for you, I hate dogs," Alois hissed. "They're so obedient and boring, _but_ _you_…" he giggled, his eyes brightening with mischief as his mood about-faced. "This should be fun."

Swinging Ciel forward, Alois pushed him to the entrance. They passed Claude, who was still reenacting a statue. Alois said something to him, but the night's cold air entertained Ciel's attention as they walked closer and closer to the land of the living. He was tempted to run when they reached the boundary between grass and stone.

"What are we going to play?" he questioned as curiously as he could, a very disjointed plan forming in his head. Alois seemed to be one that could take things seriously, as well as one who could be easily distracted from the bigger picture. The hand that wound around the chain tightened in apprehension.

The half-moon made Alois appear as dangerous as a dagger when Ciel turned to look at him. His eyes glinted, half his face shrouded in inky shadow. The vampire's voice betrayed this picture. "Hide and seek, kitten. It's my absolute favorite~!" He moved to hug Ciel as if he were the five year old he sounded like, and in turn Ciel held his breath.

Parting, Alois clapped his hands together. "Of course, you'll be hiding first while I count to one hundred," he said, his voice changing yet again and giving Ciel the impression that there was something to this game that he wasn't about to tell Ciel. He shoved Ciel forward, giggling like a drunken maniac. "So go and hide, and make sure you pick a _really _good spot! I love hunting my prey down dramatically…"

Trying and failing to ignore that last part, Ciel nodded stiffly and started moving, the damp grass cold under his bare feet. Alois disappeared back into the cave to count, leaving him by himself. Using the sparse light to find his way, Ciel drifted into the forest.

Should he make a run for it? Was this really his chance for escape? Ciel moved nervously through the thickets and leaves, making sure he wouldn't bonk his head into any trees and their branches. It wasn't as light as it was when he first came out who knew how long ago, and he wasn't too familiar with this area. His hopes started to deflate.

Besides, Alois was a _vampire_, Claude was a _vampire_, Sebastian was a _vampire_. It only made sense that they'd be able to sniff him out in a heartbeat. For all he knew, Sebastian's "business" could be this whole charade; a test, to see whether or not he'd try to make a break for it.

But he seemed antsy to leave. Perhaps he had real business to attend to, like he said. Ciel almost chuckled. Vampires, the creatures of bloody and horrifying myths having business deals and matters to attend to. Just as he was about to picture them in suits and top hats, he halted.

"Damn it, this is my chance!" he berated himself as he stopped to collect his thoughts. This was hardly the time to make light of the situation. There was a vampire using the game of "hide and seek" in order to hunt him down. He needed to get out of here.

Despite his objections and disgust to the blood he was forced to swallow, Ciel was rather exultant about the extra energy. He was sure that the liquid Sebastian had given him would've had the same effect, but he was glad for the strength either way. If it got him out of this mess alive, it would be worth a thousand swallows of vampire blood.

Not caring if his legs, arms, and face were scratched, Ciel quickened his pace. Pushing back thickets, going through thorn-laced bushes and skidding over twigs and sharp rocks, Ciel ignored each sting of pain as he moved faster and faster until he was running through the darkness, choosing any blind direction that appeared best with the minimal light he had. His breath was heavy, but he pressed on.

"Uah-!" he cried, falling face first, his ankle twisting as he inadvertently stepped into an unseen rodent hole. He crashed on top of what he guessed to be a cluster of roots and rocks, as they gouged painfully into his abdomen and chest. Pushing himself up, he realized that he had scraped his hands as the feeling of running blood tickled his arms. The chain he'd been holding trailed back behind him.

Heart thudding, Ciel turned over to sit and pulled his injured leg to him. Wincing as he touched the already lightly swollen ankle, Ciel gathered back the chain. He bit his lip with frustration as it suddenly became clear that it was snagged on something a ways off. He certainly couldn't walk, and dragging himself would only result in –

"Kitten, where are you? Here kitty, kitty~!"

Naturally Ciel held his breath, his action to yank the chain again hastily ditched in favor of keeping quiet. He could feel the cold sweat against his skin now as everything slowed down, as Alois' high pitched voice drifted closer and closer. Swallowing thickly, he bit his tongue to stifle any noises from escaping and lugged himself out from the middle of the path to hide in the brush to his right.

Ignoring the random twigs that poked at his sides like claws, Ciel peered through the dark leaves, attempting to shallow his breath as much as he possibly could. Alois' voice came very close not seconds later, and when boots halted before his hiding spot, Ciel just knew that the game was over. However, it soon didn't seem to be the case.

"Aw, come on out, kitten. You needn't be scared," Alois cried out with a rather unbalanced giggle. With disbelief, Ciel watched as the vampire continued on with his search. "You're really good at this…"

When the other seemed to be far away, Ciel finally allowed himself to shakily exhale. Surely that had been a trick, right? Alois just _had_ to be feigning ignorance.

'But he's not close by so…' Ciel thought smartly to himself. He shifted, holding in a groan of pain as he moved his ankle the wrong way. "Damn it," he muttered, his hopes of escape fading again as he realized he was stuck. The chain was still snagged in the darkness, and moving would only further hurt his ankle since it was the one that was bound.

He squeaked suddenly when a large hand clapped over his mouth, the unseen force pulling him back by the collar of his shirt. His hands instinctively reached up to free himself, but it was a fruitless attempt as he was dragged out of the hedge and left dangling over the forest floor by a couple inches.

Ciel's eyes went wide as something decapitated suddenly filled his vision. His scream was muffled as he was pressed to what could only be a chest. The bloody fur was thrown at his suspended feet, landing on top of the chain. His body broke out in frightened gooseflesh.

Heated breath moistened his ear, shooting a violent shiver through his entire body. A low groan rumbled at Ciel's back. His breath hitched.

"No wonder you've been kept as a pet," came the low, hunger-filled voice. Despite the dramatic change in tones, Ciel knew instantly that his current captor was Claude. "You've no idea how painstakingly difficult it was to just sit there watching my lesser half shamelessly paw at you." A tongue slithered sickeningly against his flesh.

"'at 'as the…an'mal 'or?" Ciel asked through the hand that covered his mouth. Claude didn't answer immediately, too absorbed in his scent. For a moment Ciel thought that he was going to be bitten again, but at the last moment, the golden-eyed vampire drew back.

"Because I am too good a friend to Sebastian," he answered, surprising Ciel despite the sorely regretful tone he held. "The rabbit was a substitute for you…although it is unfortunately not enough." Ciel was released, and as Claude's hand came away, he could feel a sticky substance smeared over his mouth. His stomach churned uneasily, yet he managed to keep from pitching.

Without realizing it, Claude helped steady him on his injured leg and then quickly retrieved the snagged end of his chain. "Here," he said, holding the thin metal out.

With a nod Ciel accepted the chain and was about to express his gratitude when a very near call of "kitten" beat him to it. Alois burst like an eager dog through the trees and nearly tackled Ciel in his excitement at finding his prey. Luckily Claude was able to snatch the human away before any further damage could be done.

"Claude you big oaf! Why'd you do that?" the blonde whined, moving closer to the older vampire in hopes of taking Ciel away for himself. Ciel watched with amounting fear and concern as his expression darkened when Claude failed to offer signs of giving him up. "Don't make me angry by stealing my toys."

Claude appeared to hesitate at the blonde's demeanor, and Ciel was frightened for a moment that he'd be handed back over to Alois. He unconsciously tightened his arms around the elder vampire's neck, unable to unglue his eyes from the fuming Alois.

"Your playtime's over, I'm afraid," Claude said simply, sternly, as if scolding a spoiled child. He turned to go back to Sebastian's dwelling. "I believe you've had enough enjoyment for one night."

Turning his back had been a huge mistake. With no other warning than a growl, Alois sprang himself at Claude, causing the other to trip. Forgotten, Ciel flew through the air until he hit the hard earth. For an instant he heard scuffling and hissing, but striking the ground hadn't been a lasting moment for him. He'd been tossed onto an inclined level of land, and he cried out as he continued to roll downhill at an angle that seemed much too steep. His chain coiled round his body, and his blindly moving hands couldn't find purchase. He didn't realize that he was airborne until he splashed into ice-cold water.

Like thousands of tiny pin-needles, the water stabbed at his skin without even the smallest of mercies. His tangled legs kicked weakly, sluggishly, and he couldn't find the strength in his arms to pull himself to breach the moving surface. Panic set in his system for a second, but it did hardly any good with the combining factors.

Helpless, Ciel just barely felt the last of his energy – and breath – escape him, his numb and unconscious body completely unaware as something clutched at his middle.

* * *

Alois cowered into the gnarled tree trunk, sobbing his eyes out, his breath choked as he pitifully attempted to form coherent pleas of clemency as Claude relentlessly spewed fire at him.

"Of all the damn things you could've done…! I should have left you-_you_ pathetic excuse of a -"

The blonde hurdled forward as if he'd been electrocuted, his nails digging desperately into his maker's pant leg. "No-no! Ple-please-se don't-t lea-ve me-e…don't-t leave m-me in the dar-dark-k, Claude! Any-thing, I-I'm so-sorry!"

Golden eyes gazed down in disgust, their owner squashing the instinct to just snap the younger's neck. His blackened heart thudded slowly at the sight at his feet. He curled his lip, a small part forgiving the blonde out of stupid habit. "You know we can't go in there to search," he said lowly, glancing over the edge at the running water. Claude could tell that it was deeper than it appeared. "He's probably drowned by now."

At his eerily calm words, Alois shuddered against his legs, wiping streams of snot against the plain fabric. His ice-blue eyes suddenly widened and his head snapped up as panic gripped his already shocked being. "What about Sebas-"

A punt to the stomach sent Alois flying back into the twisted tree with a loud crack that split the rotting wood into two. "That's what I'm trying to figure out!" Claude shouted in a rage, causing Alois to curl into a terrified ball. He had only heard his maker raise his voice once in his whole undead existence, and this was _much _worse.

The elder vampire paced for a moment to cool himself down, trying to think the situation through in silence save for Alois' constant sniffling. His nails dug into his palms, drawing blood as he realized they'd have to face the music one way or another.

Sebastian would undoubtedly be angry, but what was the most he could do? He and Sebastian were roughly the same age, and Claude knew many of his faults through their nights of hunting together. He thought of the boy and recalled how Sebastian had been watching him carefully, completely on edge when he'd been turned to Alois' attentions. A sensation of melancholy for the other swept over Claude for an instant.

Wiping a hand across his face, he turned to Alois. Kneeling before the younger creature, he softly wiped the tears trailing down the porcelain skin before gently pulling him to stand up. He gathered the blonde to him, wrapping his arms around Alois securely, who, in turn softly wept into his shirt.

"I-I'm-m sor-sorry, kit-ten…"

* * *

A/N: This is the first story I've written Alois. I absolutely adore the little freak, and I had a fun time writing out his more or less PMSing dynamics...so I hope that I've written him well. A million and a half thank yous with cookies on the side to everyone's feedback, and as usual, a comment/criticism or two is always appreciated~!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

* * *

"Sister, sister, he's finally awake! Come, fetch him some porridge, he must be starving. Now, now, Ciel, there's no need to worry, you're safe with us. Your family's here for you."

Said boy blinked through the haze. His mother hovered over him, her big blue eyes shining with worry and relief, a kind smile stretching her face. "Moth-"

"Shh, Ciel. Aunt Angelina's coming with something warm for you to eat," his mother said, placing a delicate finger over his lips in order to silence him. "Here, I'll help you sit up."

Obliging, Ciel sat up in the cocoon of blankets he was swathed in. He felt warm and safe, his mother's reassuring and familiar touch relaxing him.

The door to his bedroom opened, and his aunt entered with a full tray. She smiled at him as she closed the door with her foot. "I'm glad you're finally awake, nephew. You had us all worried for quite some time."

Ciel wanted to comment, to ask a question, but his mother's sudden hug kept his lips sealed. "You've no idea how much we prayed for your safe return and good health, Ciel." She kissed his temple lovingly and pulled away with a watery smile. His aunt drew nearer to the bed; the aroma of cinnamon porridge made his empty stomach grumble.

Taking the tray from her sister, his mother set it on his lap. He missed their exchanged glances, his mind and stomach too preoccupied with the food before him. "Dig right in Ciel…oh it's so good you've finally come back to us."

Although being doted on wasn't his favorite thing in the world, Ciel smiled at the familiar, kind faces before him. "I missed you, too," he said quietly before digging into the warm meal. It was when the bowl was half empty that he started to feel that something was wrong.

"Ciel, are you alright?" his mother asked with furrowed brows, her hand moving to rest against his forehead. "You don't look well. Ann, would you be a dear and fetch a bucket and wet cloth, please?"

The room abruptly felt many degrees hotter. Ciel peeled the blankets from his body, only to find himself in nothing but a long shirt. However, he didn't feel any cooler. His stomach lurched and cramped and he grabbed at his middle as if it would make it stop. "Mother…?"

"Hush, child," his mother whispered, stroking his hair back, her hands catching the sweat from his brow. She pushed him back gently to lie down against the mattress, her expression one of relaxed pleasure, not disquiet as he would have expected, and Ciel had the strange inkling to avoid her touch.

"You're not…my mother," he rasped out, the temperature continuing to rise. His room was starting to take on a melting effect, and everything appeared distorted. Through his cloudy vision, he could see that his mother wasn't sitting beside him anymore. In her place was something completely different.

Ruffled dark brown hair cascaded down her slender yet heavily marred naked back. Full breasts were stamped with scars and tattoos of peculiar symbols that crept down her surprisingly supple body. Her ears were pointed and decorated with trinkets, her red eyes sharp and severe. Jagged teeth teasingly poked out between her plump lips.

The door to the rapidly dissipating room slammed open this time, revealing a similar creature. "Sister, I've got what ye requested. 'Ow is the poor dear?" It was no longer his Aunt Angelina, but a double of the horrid creature before him.

"Everythin's workin' as it should," the creature spoke, her gnarled fingers lightly touching his neck, slipping under his shirt to caress his chest. Ciel's breath hitched as the simple contact caused his skin to burn. He realized that the creatures were still speaking with his mother's and aunt's voices.

He closed his eyes, feeling unbearably drowsy and unable to move. "Don't-t…" he managed, his throat suddenly engulfed in a fiery inflammation. He could feel his shirt being pushed up and over his head and he flushed with embarrassment as their gazes and curious hands roved across his drugged and naked body.

"Ah, but Ciel-darlin', we be riddin' ye of all that foul 'pire blood ye've drunk. Doesn't that make ye happy? Ye'll be ye again."

Biting his bottom lip, Ciel shuddered as their hands tickled his sides. The creatures cackled here and there, something he couldn't see amusing them greatly. Another ripple of scorching heat surged through his body, leaving Ciel in a growing puddle of his own sweat.

Their malformed hands continued to slither across his body as if endeavoring to soothe his pain. Ciel could see that the moon was overhead now, as well as that they were in the heart of an ancient home with crumbled walls laced with ivy. "Sister," the one with his aunt's voice inquired, heaving the bucket between them, "'ow much longer?"

The other looked to the sky inquisitively and then at Ciel. "We can start now, e's ready. 'Ave ye gotten the fire ready?"

"I 'ave."

"Good, then go fetch sum of the coals; make sure they be from the center, they ought to be hot."

Ciel could feel his body starting to cool, and his innards didn't seem as distressed. His throat unclamped. "What are you-?"

"Shh, Ciel," the creature said again, putting a hand across his mouth this time. "Yer goin' to be a good lad fer us and keep quiet no matter the pain, alright? There's a lot on the line for me sister and meself, and if we don't do this purification properly 'cause ye be hollerin' too much…well, I'm sure ye catch me drift."

The other creature returned before Ciel could even comprehend what he was just told. He tried to turn away, to stand up, to curl into himself, but whatever that porridge had done, it had rendered him as helpless as a ragdoll.

Both the creatures moved, preparing whatever ritual they planned to carry out on him. Ciel attempted not to watch them as they unsheathed knives that glinted in the moonbeam, or as they murmured in another language with trinkets clasped between their hands, but it was a losing battle. Some of the scalding coals were tossed into the bucket of water. They hissed with shrill screams, going out with puffs of smoke. Ciel wondered whether or not he'd share a similar fate.

When he thought they were going to turn their attention back to him, Ciel prayed for his family. He prayed for rescue. He prayed for Sebastian's arrival without realizing it.

"Alright, Ciel-darlin', are ye ready? This'll be done an' over-wit before ye realize it," his mother's now skewed voice said almost cheerily. The creature held a sharp knife in one hand, a hot coal in the other. The creature behind her held unusual looking herbs.

Kneeling beside him, the creature set the coal down and ran her warm hand up his body gingerly, starting at his knee. Her slow touch made him writhe weakly, and he wanted to tell her to stop. However, only the whites of her eyes were visible, her mouth slightly parted as she appeared to be searching for something.

Respiring heavily, her dark eyes reappeared. Her hand compressed just above his right breastbone. "There be a large c'lection of venom 'ere, sister," she said, pressing down until it hurt.

"Anywhere else?"

The hand slid across his body again, seeking whatever "venom" that was inside him. Ciel tried to block out the touching and prodding. He jerked as his waist was poked. "'Ere's another pocket, sister. 'At's all there is."

They both gave identical grunts, and Ciel squeezed his eyes shut as the knife came back into clear view, its metal gleaming threateningly. The hand over his breastplate shifted away, and he tensed in terrible anticipation as he realized that they intended to cut him. He gasped with a small cry as his skin was sliced open, but he hardly expected to start screaming as the hot coal was viciously shoved against the bleeding wound. The herbs were then hastily thrust in with bloodied fingers, his broken skin then crudely sewn up. The sisters then softly placed one of their charms over their crude handiwork and murmured a chant.

By the time they started the painful process on his waist, Ciel had blacked out as a chilly glow gently swept through his veins.

* * *

Ciel didn't know how many days – or could it have only been hours? – had passed since he'd taken company with the two creatures. Other than their bizarre ritual and sticking him in a cage, they had treated him nicely, cooing at him as if he were their child. He was given odd bits of food – mostly apples and bread – but he never once thanked them. A couple times he questioned what they planned to do with him.

"My sister and me 'ave been deemed special on 'count of our 'bilities to properly prepare things tha' are ta go to the markets," the leader of the two explained to him.

"What markets?"

She merely stroked his cheek lovingly, running her fingers through his hair; Ciel resisted the urge to bite at them. "Aw, aren't ye an adorable thing?" That was always her response, and it made Ciel feel terrible every time she or her sister said it.

* * *

It was when Ciel was starting to nod off when the duo came and took him out of his cage. His hands were bound, and he used them to hide himself since his only shirt had been soiled by blood, and therefore discarded. He asked where they were going, too weak to even think about running off, but their only reply had been to knock him out.

Someone was chanting when he woke next. A nauseating smell filled his nostrils and his stomach churned uncomfortably. He was in yet another locked cage. But the sisters were nowhere to be found, instead replaced by a large and curious crowd of appalling sights.

Upturned noses littered with scars and long yellowed fangs, smoke-black fingernails and bloody goop filled his vision on the other side of the bars. A couple cackles and jeers were directed at him in an unknown language. He was still naked, he noticed, and attempted to hide himself.

Where in the world…?

Surveying to his left and right, Ciel noticed other things housed in cages. Some appeared to be human like him, others had fair skin with pointed ears, and some were stout and unattractive. Ciel glanced away with shame when he realized that they were all just as bare as he was.

Suddenly the horde grew to a volume that was thunderous. There were shouts and creatures shoved ferociously at one another. Some knocked into his cage, causing Ciel to instinctively curl into a ball in order to protect himself. The commotion, however, only got louder and the elbowing grew even rougher with each passing second. Then there was an obvious break in the hectic pattern as a high pitched squeal ripped through the air.

Unclamping his eyes, Ciel quickly understood the cause of the ruckus as a girl with pointed ears and pale features was forcibly yanked out of her small prison. A ghastly and utterly disgusting pig of a monster grabbed at her roughly, throwing coins behind him.

They had been betting for her.

Slapping his hands over his ears and burying his face into his knees, Ciel tried with all his might to block out the girl's cries as the beast ripped her to shreds with his claws and rotten teeth. Squelching sounds he didn't wish to identify passed through his hands unbidden as frightened tears built up behind his eyes.

So this was his fate. To be bought and eaten in the most dismaying and humiliating of ways.

Ciel didn't understand why he even bothered to care, but he supposed Sebastian just thought of him as a missed meal. There was hardly a reason to search; another dinner would show up sooner or later. Ciel could feel his gut sink to its lowest point at the thought; all he could think about was how much time he had left.

"'Ey, 'ow much fer the white rat?" a coarse voice called out over the now calmed crowd. Hundreds of eyes seemed to swivel to Ciel's cage, and his whole body tensed to the point of pain. No one came forward, and Ciel's eyes darted this way and that, trying to locate the monster who'd taken interest in him.

"'Our hundred," another gruff voice called out, presumably the master of the market.

"I can do tha'," the first bellowed back. The mob murmured expectantly. There was a pregnant pause.

"Anybody else wish ta bet on this scra' o' meat?" the dealer offered, opening the stakes.

The noise was deafening. The mass started thrashing and crying out numbers, some tried to reach and grab at Ciel in his cage. There were gurgling roars and a spray of blood hit the side of his prison, wetting his arm and thigh. Ciel thought they all could go on forever.

"Four thousand!" a voice cried out above all the rest. Unknown objects fell to the ground with a heavy clatter, and many if not all the creatures emitted low, murder-laced growls.

"Sold! Yer a lucky 'un!" the market master declared. The gathering of monsters started to disperse, but no one immediately came to his cage. An unconscious shiver of hope sparked in Ciel as he thought of the possibility of not ending up like the girl.

Trembling, Ciel finally was able to see who had bought him. His face was obscured and he was covered in black from head to toe. Beside him walked a portly creature bedecked with warts and slime. Keys jingled in his fat hand.

Scooting back until the bars started digging into his flesh painfully, Ciel winced as his cage was unlocked with an ear-piercing creak. Sausage fingers greasy with grime reached for him, grasping his blood-stained arm. Ciel was simply wrenched out of the rusting metal box without too much thought.

Somehow he managed to stand on his feet. His ankle was badly swollen by now, but he didn't pay much mind to it. The chain and shackle were still bound to him, oddly enough. His hands immediately shot down to cover himself as he was presented to his purchaser, and thankfully the creature before him didn't appear to care. The market master moved away when the creature granted him a large purse of coinage.

A gloved hand reached out; fingers curled under Ciel's chin, lifting his head and turning it side to side. Ciel kept his eyes glued to the ground, able to feel the creature's scrutinizing gaze even through the black mask he wore. His heart thudded, expecting with every fiber in his being to be pounced upon and eaten in the most gruesome way possible.

But the hand merely slipped away for a moment, and Ciel couldn't resist looking to see what he was rifling for in a bag over his shoulder. His breath caught in his throat when the creature drew out a crude looking collar. He was about to click it around Ciel's neck when an enraged shout echoed from behind.

Ciel would never admit it, but his heart leapt. It soared from the most hellish place within his entire being with such energy that he fell to his knees. He gave a choked sob.

With a rage that would put the Devil himself to shame, Sebastian strode up to the hidden creature, his red eyes aflame, and his fangs out at their fullest and sharpest. His fingers twitched in angry anticipation of tearing something apart in the most violent of ways. Claude and a frightened Alois trailed some ways behind him, and the crowd became curious at the sudden commotion and formed a lose circle around them.

Giving a heated hiss at the silent creature, Sebastian's voice was low and serious, "Can you _not_ tell that he is clearly marked?" Ciel quaked in fear of the deadly note lacing it.

The creature in black stood with his back to his newest purchase, blocking Ciel from Sebastian's view. He held his hands out and spoke in another language, sounding as if he were calmly negotiating.

However, Ciel could tell that Sebastian would have lunged at him right then and there if it weren't for Claude placing a hand on his shoulder. Nevertheless, Sebastian managed to catch a fistful of the creature's cloak and pull him close.

"I don't give a fucking care how you bought him. He is mine, and he was stolen from me," the vampire jeered with a deadly edge. He shoved the creature back with disgust. "And if you're smart, you'll avoid a fight with me, understood?"

The hidden creature said nothing, but by his stance, Ciel had the inkling that he was now just as enraged as Sebastian. However, he stepped down after a few tense moments.

With a warning snarl to the creature and the rest of the gathering against anything funny, Sebastian moved to Ciel. He swung his own cloak from his shoulder and draped it over Ciel in order to warm his barren body. Sebastian then gathered him in his arms, and Ciel unconsciously rested his head against the vampire's shoulder, feeling exhausted now that he knew he was securely out of harm's way.

Without a backward glance to the enraptured mass, Sebastian turned briskly on his heel, intent on returning home.

* * *

A/N: As weird as this may sound, I absolutely adore this chapter. Love me some Ciel hurt/comfort, I do. :3 Though, I was surprised by how many of you thought I'd kill Ciel off...have some cookies, sorry I worried you all x3 Anyways, thanks for reading, and please feel free to leave a comment~!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

* * *

Cold yet gentle hands were touching his face, and fingers raked through his hair soothingly. Ciel sighed like a cat with relaxed delight, leaning further into the comforting touches.

"How do you feel?" Sebastian asked evenly, softly.

A quick stammer of panic zipped through Ciel as he opened his eyes to meet an upward view of said vampire. He was lying down, his head on Sebastian's lap, and after a tense moment of silence, Ciel forced himself to unwind, to ignore the position. Although he'd hate to admit it, he owed Sebastian his life; starting something troublesome was the least he could do.

"I'm tired," he replied quickly, nuzzling his head against the thigh it rested on. He turned so that he was looking down those long legs, and he focused on his hands, trying to suck up what shred of pride he still retained. "Tha-thank you," he murmured, a little embarrassed in doing so. He had never thought in his life of thanking a _vampire_.

A hand slowly ran down his back, cupping his waist. "I'll never let those idiots near you again," Sebastian vowed, tightening his grip. Ciel couldn't help but look up sharply at the vampire.

"What do you mean?"

Sebastian mirrored his quizzical expression. "I know you're half blind, but please don't tell me you've failed to recall what mess those two got you into."

Slowly sitting up to stave off any dizziness that he expected would follow, Ciel turned to look at the creature before him properly. He licked his lips, unsure of why exactly he felt the need to stand behind Claude and Alois. "It wasn't their fault."

Sebastian chuckled at him, hardly believing what he had just heard. "So you mean to tell me that it wasn't their fault you were unnecessarily and painfully purified by wicked elves? And then sold to the market where you were stripped bare for all to see and then bought by-"

"I'm alive aren't I?" Ciel argued. "Besides, it's not like they intended for all that to happen!" He thought of how Claude had told him that he'd never hurt him, that he was too good a friend to Sebastian to betray him. "Surely they helped you look for me."

Red eyes narrowed as the truth was spoken. Sebastian stood up, watching as Ciel fell back in anticipation of him striking. His anger simmered, but Sebastian held himself steady from doing anything rash. Ciel was right, but this whole situation should have never happened in the first place. He wouldn't confess it, but in the few short weeks since he'd taken Ciel, he had become attached to the boy.

Somehow it had gone beyond the blood. Yes, it was delicious, and he had yet to find out that extra spice was, but Sebastian had to wonder. He had found it absolutely endearing when Ciel had refused to fight him; he was surprised the boy had figured his game out. Sebastian knew he had become greedy of Ciel the moment Angela showed up, and it only further developed when Alois had the boy clutched snugly in between his thin arms. Claude had cast some obvious looks of interest as well, and although Sebastian knew that he wouldn't try anything funny, he could feel his possessiveness over the boy grow stronger.

And with this last incident, Sebastian just knew that something had clicked.

Licking his lips, he turned back to Ciel. His ire was beginning to lift and he settled back next to the perturbed human. He smirked, and pulled Ciel into his lap without warning, causing the boy to struggle and inadvertently flush. He pinned his arms round the boy's waist, holding him still.

"Stop it, what are you-?" Ciel protested, ceasing when it became clear as hot breath hit his neck. Biting his lip, he writhed, attempting to twist around so that he could face his captor. Surprisingly, Sebastian gave him leeway and he glanced to the side as those burgundy eyes observed him with captivation. He desperately wished to be out of the Sebastian's arms, but he knew that he shouldn't press his luck with a famished vampire. "Tell me about them…Alois and Claude."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, plainly seeing what Ciel was doing. He supposed that he'd be able to hold his hunger off for a little while longer. He ran a hand against Ciel's cheek and through his hair, never minding the scrunched face the boy made and how he leaned back, but rather enjoying how delectable he appeared. "They've hardly a tale to tell from my standpoint. You'd be better off asking them."

Wincing away from Sebastian's touch, Ciel half glared at the creature before him. "You've made it quite clear they're never to be near me again."

The vampire shrugged. "So it seems." He narrowed his eyes at the boy, smirking with a threat laced around it. "But for your sake I'm hoping that you intend for me to tell you the shortened version."

Ciel could see Sebastian's fangs elongating and he nodded without hesitation. He knew that this distraction had a ghost of a chance passing by the other, but he couldn't help but want to prolong the inevitable. He glanced at the surrounding candles and wondered when dawn would come. Their silent answers of "a while" did little to console him.

Gently, and thankfully, Ciel was pushed off Sebastian's lap. The vampire drew his legs up at an angle, and he gave the impression of thoughtfulness as he rested his elbows atop his knees. "I was still under Undertaker's wing when I met – or rather, we found – Claude. He's as old as I am, give or take a couple years. As with me, Undertaker taught him the basic means of survival among vampires, but he left us after about two centuries. When I met up with him about three or four decades after I left Undertaker, he had Alois attached to his hip.

"Claude and I generally got along; he was quiet and always gave the impression of knowing something I didn't, so we'd have the occasional quarrel. I'm not too sure where he picked Alois up; something about a kid prostitute if I recall correctly, but Alois was turned about three centuries ago. If you ask me, I think he's a bit of a brat, but he appears to know his limits," Sebastian disclosed, his eyes clouding over at times, obviously going back to his memories of the good and bad; Ciel couldn't tell which.

"How old are you?" Ciel interrogated, half interested in the actual answer, half entertained by the fact that this discussion appeared to be taking Sebastian's hunger away. He ducked his head and feigned discomfiture for asking such a thing as the other looked at him sharply. "If you don't mind me asking."

Sebastian waved his hand, not looking at him, appearing to still be immersed in whatever memory that happened to cross his mind. "A little over five centuries. And to answer your next question, I was turned when I was twenty. I was a lord's son and was foolish to think that it'd be better to go off by myself to hunt for dangerous game in order to acquire some reputation in the manor since I had three elder brothers who already had statuses for themselves.

"Instead of getting what I wanted, I paid dearly for my imprudent decision. I don't remember who turned me; they must've done that on accident and didn't realize it, otherwise they'd be forced to keep me. I tried going home, but the sun started to become unbearable on the journey back, and I was forced to find shade and shelter." Sebastian appeared to consider whether or not to continue. Ciel hoped he would.

"I grew fangs as well as mad with hunger within the day. My first kill was messy, and after I had killed one of my father's serfs, I knew that I would be unstoppable if I were to stay any longer. I can still remember some of the old folklore stories of vampires and other creatures of the night; those gave me enough sense to get away. I was on my last legs and desperate for a meal when Undertaker found me a couple years later."

Candlelight flickered against Sebastian's pale face, making him come across human as he openly talked about his past. In many ways it seemed quite sudden. Ciel had the inkling that Sebastian would never convey to him about his previous years, and as Sebastian illustrated it for him, Ciel found that he could care less about it. However, he did notice the change in the vampire as he told his tale. He didn't know what to make of it.

It became apparent that Sebastian had nothing more to say. Ciel grew nervous, and thought twice about asking more of Undertaker, deciding against it. He glanced down at the chain still secure around his ankle and wrinkled his nose at it. Sebastian must have used something to help the swelling in his ankle; it barely hurt now. Looking up he caught sight of the small burn mark printed on Sebastian's neck; the one he'd made with his cross when he was first captured. "So…are all those myths about vampires true, then? You can't go out in the sun, or be near garlic? Do you sleep in coffins?"

Sebastian turned on him so quickly that it nearly gave Ciel a heart attack. He fell back to his elbows as the other hovered over him, a smirk and a look of deep hunger now evident on his expression. His scent of rain washed over the boy heavily. Ciel's heart thumped dreadfully in his ears.

"I can turn into a bat on a whim, a stake to the heart will kill me, and although a handful of us think sleeping in a hole in the ground is natural, yes, many of us do rest in coffins, including myself," Sebastian answered, setting his pale hand against Ciel's chest, forcing him flat on his back. He appeared thoughtful for a moment. "And sometimes I decide to be elegant and drink blood from a chalice."

Ciel tried to make his neck disappear by lifting his shoulders to his ears. "What about hypnosis? And living in medieval castles?"

Despite his efforts, Sebastian pressed his shoulders down, his tongue swirling against his skin and making Ciel fidget. "I unfortunately have not been a vampire long enough to develop that trick; in fact, it's possible that I may never receive such a gift." He chuckled, nipping at the column of flesh, causing Ciel's breath to catch. "Castles, hm…we have to live up to your petty stories, don't we?"

Previously Ciel had figured out when Sebastian was most likely to bite. Hands tightened around his forearms in preparation, and in turn, Ciel unthinkingly bucked his body against the other's. "Wa-wait, stop!" Sebastian groaned at his action and Ciel blushed as he caught sight of the other's expression. He quickly looked away, already regretting his course of engagement.

Nevertheless, he had Sebastian's attention now. He knew that the vampire was starving, and it would be unavoidable to stop him, no matter how many distractions and questions he threw out. He didn't look into those inquisitive eyes, trying to think about whether this was something he'd want to ask or not. The last time hadn't been what he'd expected, and he remembered wishing that it had been painful instead. But the logic in him tried to steer clear of said pain, no matter the consequences.

"Be…be gentle," he said, feeling utterly mortified with himself. It felt like he had just shoved his most prevalent weakness onto a plate and presented it to Sebastian. He evoked there being little to no pain when he was relaxed, when he didn't struggle. He was sure that even if he did remain unmoving, Sebastian could still hurt him just by digging his fangs in the right way.

Blood stained eyes stared down at him as if they were looking straight through Ciel. Sebastian blinked for a second, his expression softening. Ciel's heart thudded heavily in his ribcage as the vampire leaned down until their noses were nearly touching. A cold hand against his face made him shiver, and his breaths grew thinner as he didn't know what to make of this odd behavior.

"Alright," he said in almost a whisper. He sounded almost as if he was in a trance, but all thoughts flew from Ciel's mind as Sebastian did the unthinkable.

Lips attached to his own almost cautiously, gently caressing his mouth as if he were the most delicate of flowers. Hands light as feathers danced down from his neck, rubbing circles against his exposed sink. Perplexed by the sudden pleasure and actions, Ciel moaned in confusion as his lower lip was bit and pulled out. Before he could even think, a tongue entered his vulnerable mouth, deepening their kiss.

Not for the first time, warmth blossomed through his body. Ciel felt like he was drowning in it, and he wanted out. Yet as hands slipped under his new shirt, the boy couldn't help but succumb to the indulgent and foreign touches.

'What about my family…my faith?' his mind questioned frantically as he continued to sink deeper and deeper into the wickedness the vampire was dragging him into. Somewhere he couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of this earlier, and he just barely scolded himself for even thinking to ask Sebastian to "be gentle". 'This goes against everything I believe in…this is a vampire, a guy…y-yes…'

Sebastian cupped his neck as his head fell back, offering him support. They pulled apart, and Ciel gasped for breath, his eyes clouded. Red eyes gave the impression that their owner was very distant, but Ciel didn't bother to notice it. His body moved accordingly to Sebastian's own fluid movements. He arched as lines were traced, and he kissed back unconsciously when provoked.

"Ah…" Ciel sighed, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck, drawing him closer. Said vampire's face was hidden in his neck, kissing his skin, his hands clutching at Ciel's back. He felt warm, almost too warm, but Ciel wouldn't give anything in the world to lose such sinful heat.

Tracing his lips with his tongue, Sebastian indulged him in one last kiss before mimicking his action to Ciel's neck. Ciel's hand snaked up to tangle in black locks, and he couldn't help but moan as teeth sunk into his flesh. So tender, so hot…he whimpered as lips locked and sucked, and his toes curled as countless sensations ran through him like several bolts of lightning.

What felt like hours but were only to be minutes later, Ciel's arms lethargically fell to his sides as Sebastian licked him clean. Their mouths connected for a last time, and he didn't bother to be dismayed by the taste of his own metallic blood. He deepened their kiss, making it last, even though he didn't understand why. He held steadfastly to Sebastian's shoulders as the other started to shift away.

"Stay," he requested with a hint of fear of being left alone, the hindmost part of his mind convinced that he was drugged. His fingers were slipping from the fabric that he clutched and his eyes drooped as sleep badgered him to yield to its dreamy darkness.

Sebastian caught his hand as it fell, and he held it as he watched Ciel submit to sleep. He waited until the boy's breaths were even, idly smoothing Ciel's limp fingers against his lips as he slowly came back to himself.

Glancing at the candles whose wax were nearly burnt down to the sockets, Sebastian silently gave Ciel his hand in return and unshackled his ankle before relocating to the back of the cave.

* * *

A/N: My good golly gosh, you people are so wonderful! Thank you times a billion xD Thus, I'm sorry that this chapter's a bit on the short side, and a little slow, but I still hope that you guys found it somewhat entertaining. Got to learn a little bit about Sebastian, eh? Anyway, thanks again, and please feel free to drop a comment of what you think on your way out!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

* * *

"Oh my dear darling!" Angela gushed, pinching Ciel's face in between nimble hands. "Look how pale you've become…! You shouldn't let Sebastian take so much; you're starting to look like one of us."

Mirroring the pout Angela marred her own pretty face with, Ciel could feel his heart slowly sinking. He hadn't seen his reflection in weeks, and because he was now running on Sebastian's nightly schedule and eating sparingly, it shouldn't have been too much of a surprise that his appearance had changed accordingly.

"I do tell him so," he protested, shaking Angela's hands away. The vampire settled back with delicate poise, finally respecting his space. "He just can't control himself," he added, looking down at his hands, not telling the whole truth. He held back a blush as he thought of how he now willingly participated in Sebastian's feeding.

He couldn't pinpoint why or when everything changed. He hardly feared being bitten anymore; he even started to tell Sebastian to feed if he didn't every couple of days. Sebastian wasn't rough in handling him any longer, but rather he was gentle, even loving his in steps to make Ciel comfortable whenever his hunger peaked.

Angela rolled her violet eyes. "That's a fat lie," she scoffed. "He has some of the best control I've ever seen; and I'm two centuries older than him." She eyed him up and down for a moment, and then she slunk forward like a cat. "Though, I have to give him credit for not accidentally killing you yet; _I_ certainly wouldn't have much control if you were _my_ meal."

Before she could catch Ciel in her clutches there was a loud screeching noise with a faint flapping sound near the entrance that froze them both in their tracks. Ciel relaxed as the din ceased a beat later, knowing who had arrived.

Sebastian walked in a minute later, patting down his cloak and hair. He looked to be out of breath, but that was only because of his changing from a bat. When red eyes landed on Angela, Ciel feared that he'd snarl and threaten her to get away, but he seemed to come to his senses when the wild look disappeared.

Angela frowned again. "I didn't think you'd be back so soon…I was enjoying my time with Ciely-willy," she said, standing up as Sebastian approached.

The male vampire smirked. "You can't be serious in thinking that I'd leave you here for hours on end, would you?" He lightly pushed her away from Ciel, giving her a look that screamed "he's mine and not yours so what are you going to do about it?". "Just because I called on you doesn't mean that any of our past disputes have been amended."

Crossing her arms with a huff, Angela muttered, "Love you, too." Silence ensued, and it was obvious through the thick tension that Sebastian wanted her to leave. Eventually she threw her hands in the air, finding that it was already a battle that wouldn't be in her favor if she decided to fight. "Fine, fine, ruin the rest of my day." She started toward the entrance, pulling her coat more snugly around her hourglass frame. She turned to glance back at Ciel with a smile. "Remember Ciel; don't let him bully you, okay?"

Saying nothing in return, Ciel watched as she blew him a kiss and vanished into the dark of night.

Left in the relative silence and flickering candlelight, said quietness stretched on and with neither human nor vampire making a move, Ciel grew increasingly awkward feeling. He couldn't figure out what Sebastian was thinking now.

* * *

With a sigh, Sebastian broke the silence. Nearly a third of the night was over, and he was exhausted. He had gone to the markets and checked on his home that apparently was still under watch by church-goers. His back ached for his coffin, and the thought of sleeping another day in a hole of dirt seemed to worsen his pain.

Dragging his hand across his face with another sigh, Sebastian could sense blue eyes watching him, silently asking whether or not he'd keep the boy company for the remainder of the night. The thought of taking a quick dip in the hot springs before falling into his own trance of deep sleep was very tempting, and as Sebastian glanced at Ciel, an even better idea emerged.

So far Ciel hadn't questioned the absence of the chain; it was self-explanatory, or so he thought. Moving to said human, Sebastian offered him his hand. With a timid smile, Ciel took it.

No words were exchanged between them, but Sebastian knew Ciel was itching to inquire where he was leading him. He could feel the boy's pulse quicken with anticipation and perhaps a bit of fear as he held his hand firmly within his own.

Warm, moist air hit the pair. Ciel had been back here countless time before to bathe; odd enough as he was as a vampire, Sebastian did enjoy cleanliness, so it only came as natural to have Ciel bathe regularly. The boy didn't seem to mind, though he did act surprised by it the first time Sebastian had offered. He hadn't been expecting a vampire to care about personal hygiene.

However, as Sebastian neared the steaming water with Ciel in tow, he could almost taste the human's growing trepidation as he started to catch onto what he was planning. He smirked, some of his exhaustion ebbing away, being instead replaced with amusement. He let Ciel's hand go and lifted his shirt.

"I don't understand what it is with folks today, hiding their skin like it's a debauchery," he scoffed lightly, eyeing Ciel who was averting his own gaze as he exposed his pale skin. "Come now, strip."

As Ciel continued to hesitate, Sebastian rolled his eyes and shucked off his shoes, his hands going to the laces that held his trousers up. What he had said was true; skin was skin, no one was ever shot down by the heavens for bearing it. Somewhere along the timeline of history he had missed how extremely conservative people had become.

When Sebastian finished peeling the last of his clothes away, Ciel was downright blushing. His eyes were practically fused to the cave floor, and he had angled his body slightly away. Burgundy eyes rolled again as he walked up to the boy, catching his hand and bringing it to his lips to softly kiss.

"If I don't look, will you still join me?" he whispered, a faint touch of hope staining his voice.

Consumed by his bashfulness, Ciel didn't look back at the vampire, but he did manage to answer, "Why?"

Hardly perplexed, Sebastian replied, "Because I want you to."

But Ciel shook his head, silently expressing that Sebastian had misunderstood. "No," he clarified, "I mean why has it turned out like this? I've been wondering what caused everything to change between us. I…I was just your meal in the beginning, and now you're…"

"Ah," Sebastian murmured, not about to admit that he, too, was a little thrown by their alteration in relationship. He had never succumbed to such a fate with any of his meals before, and it was safe to say that none of his meals had ever turned sweet on him either. However, although he couldn't quite explain what had him treating Ciel like a person rather than food, he could explain Ciel's situation.

Draping an arm around the boy's waist, Sebastian pulled him to his chest, not missing the shiver of anxiety the action caused. Yet Ciel didn't try to break away, allowing him to enlighten.

"Do you recall when I said all humans desire love and attention – no matter the cost?" he asked, his other hand snaking up Ciel's chest, caressing the soft skin just underneath the fabric. Ciel nodded, exhaling a large sum of held breath. "And I'm certain you remember the torment you underwent at the markets, correct?"

"I don't think I could ever forget that," the boy replied somberly. "But I still don't understand."

Sebastian smirked despite himself, leaning closer to Ciel and tightening his embrace. "But of course; you're so young, how could you understand such complexities? I've had ample time to think through it all, always watching, learning."

Tension suddenly stiffened Ciel's shoulders and for a moment Sebastian thought he'd turn to confront him. He didn't, but rather he retorted with a low voice on the cusp of anger that made Sebastian's excitement stir, "I understand plenty of my own race, thank you."

"Do you recognize your arrogance?"

Slapping the hand that rested against his clavicle away and taking a step out of the embrace, Ciel merely said, "Shut up. Such a thing cannot be helped; you should know that if what you've said is true."

Not caring about Ciel's shyness to his blatancy, Sebastian reclaimed the boy's hand and turned the other to face him. The heavy blush only deepened, and Sebastian gently cupped his chin and tilted it up so that their eyes met, surprised blue to amused red.

"It may be hard to digest, but you're a smart boy," he said calmly, watching as Ciel became placid himself. "Your time in the markets and away from safety altered your perception of me." He let his thumb stroke the other's cheek, and he broke eye contact. "You knew your family couldn't save you, it was clear you were far from the human world. A trust couldn't be found in those two who had lost you, and I hardly think anyone else you've come in contact with came to mind. That left me."

Azure eyes looked away, Ciel's expression one of mild scoff. "And you say I'm arrogant."

"I only speak the truth."

"…"

The boy's stubbornness to openly say that he was right was endearing, and Sebastian managed to ease a smirk into a tender smile. He ran a hand up the boy's face to tangle lightly in his slate-grey hair. "Come now, don't deny that something transpired when I rescued you."

Ciel set his hand on top of Sebastian's, his eyes moving slowly back to connect with blood-red ones. "Who ever said I denied anything?" he quipped back with a small bite that made the vampire chuckle. The beginnings of a smile turned the corners of Ciel's lips.

Pulling the boy closer, Sebastian mindlessly started to tug at the other's clothes. Almost hesitantly, Ciel leaned against the vampire's chest. "Why did you unshackle me?" he asked quietly, lifting his arms to help Sebastian rid him of his thin shirt.

Leaning down, burgundy eyes drank in milky-white skin greedily, but he only allowed his tongue to trace the crook of the boy's neck. Ciel shivered against him, and he in turn kissed his temple. "To see whether you had changed. I had half a mind to think you'd run away."

"…would you have let me get away?"

Instead of answering, Sebastian claimed those delectably soft lips, indulging in the rosy expression presented before him. Pale hands roamed across shivering skin as their tongues danced erotically, sweet heat blossoming as their bodies arched against one another.

Ciel's head swam as confusing pleasure clouded his mind. He couldn't bring himself to stop what he was doing, and as they broke apart save a tusk of saliva connecting them, the boy realized that the vampire was right. He could deny everything all he wanted, but in the end, Ciel knew what had changed within himself. Somehow, somewhere along the line, he had become intoxicated by the sinful creature of the night.

Yet that didn't stop him from blushing as he was gently tugged forward by his hips, long fingers slyly tucking themselves into the waistband of his trousers. They reached the edge of the pool full of crystal-like water, and Sebastian took a backward step in. Red eyes smoldered at him, silently begging for his company. Hesitantly, Ciel gave the tiniest of nods.

With a smile, Sebastian drew his fingers away and continued to back into the steaming water until it reached his chest. He gave a sigh and settled against the rim of the pool, his eyes drooping almost lazily as he attempted to make Ciel feel less self-conscious.

Deciding to not draw anything out lest he turn tail and run at the last minute, Ciel glanced away and bit his lip as he shed away the last remains of his clothes. He was sure his face had grown shamefully red as the source of his embarrassment from the very beginning rested lightly against his stomach. He hurriedly dipped into the spring in order to hide himself.

Not a moment later, Sebastian had wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close so that their slick bodies touched deliciously and making Ciel gasp in embarrassment. He tilted Ciel's chin upward, his want of the boy only growing as blue eyes shined innocently, contrasting beautifully with the thoroughly flushed face. Contradicting his own nature, he slowly, gently captured the human's lips.

His eyes slipping close, Ciel couldn't help but fall victim to Sebastian's pleasurable attentions. On instinct, he kissed back, his hands tentatively reaching to grasp the vampire's shoulders. A leg under the water separated his own hidden limbs and he gasped breathlessly as Sebastian glided them to the edge of the pool until his back touched smooth rock. He curled with a whimper as the vampire continued shifting his knee gently against his most sensitive area, his lips nipping and kissing down his neck.

A tongue dragged along his skin and further down to suckle on a nipple as one of Sebastian's hands dropped to replace his knee. Ciel cried out as pleasure shot through his body, making him writhe wantonly and curl his arms around Sebastian's neck. He arched, swinging his head back as the vampire continued the dual ministrations, his breath becoming ragged as heat and pressure built up inside him.

Who was he to guess that a monstrous creature could elicit such sensations from him; draw out wholehearted cries of pure desire that echoed within the confined limestone? Ciel moaned audaciously as their bodies eventually rocked together in slick, hot heat, the beating of their live and dead hearts nearly in sync. He cried out and dug his nails into pale shoulder blades as Sebastian heightened their shared pleasure as he pierced his fangs into the juncture of Ciel's neck and sucked. Time seemed to stand still for the longest moment, shrouded in whiteness as both human and vampire released with overwhelming sensations.

Ciel panted as bloodied lips met his own in a lethargic kiss that further clouded his mind. He smiled as he leaned in closer to Sebastian, the vampire in turn shifting so that Ciel was positioned on Sebastian's lap in the warm water. An arm wrapped around his waist and a nose buried itself in his grey-slate hair.

…and so the bites turned into kisses, Ciel thought as he let himself begin to drift, comfortable in the embrace he once feared.

* * *

Time once again passed in a blur. To Ciel, it could have only been a couple hours to several days. Sebastian didn't leave as often as of late, and visitors to the small cave had become less. Ciel thought that perhaps Sebastian had given the others death threats if they were to dare intrude on his territory, but Ciel never asked.

His beliefs and curious questions had been thrown out the window as he allowed Sebastian to touch him in ways he never thought possible. After the first couple times, Ciel found himself apprehensive that he'd feel regret, but the sentiment never reared its ugly head. Instead, he indulged in the sensations that would flood his entire being as hands wandered along his pale body, touching him with such gentleness that sometimes he'd forget that Sebastian was truly a monster underneath his handsome and kind features.

"Do these cuts still hurt?" Sebastian asked him one night, their bodies curled against one another under a silk stained maroon that the vampire had "found" a couple nights ago. His fingers traced the mostly healed wounds the wicked elves had inflicted on him.

Catching long fingers and interlacing them with his own, Ciel tried to push away the frightful memories. "Sometimes," he admitted, becoming thoughtful. "What was the 'venom' they were talking about?" he asked, knowing quite well that Sebastian hadn't been there to hear, but he had enough assurance to think that the vampire would understand.

Sebastian drew him closer, savoring his heat. "Vampires carry venom through their bite. It's useful when we need to kill an adversary, and given a long period of time with a lot of venom, it can even turn a human," he explained. "They purified you so that you'd not be a danger to whoever would buy you." At his own words, his arms wrapped more securely around Ciel's middle.

Ciel nodded in understanding. He turned so that he was facing Sebastian and rested his head against the other's chest. Sighing, he asked, "When can I see my family?"

He hadn't entirely forgotten them. Though, he was pretty positive that they must think of him as dead by now, however much time had passed. The thought depressed him greatly as he pictured his family holding an entire funeral ceremony for him after their searches came up empty and losing hope of him returning safely. In many ways, Ciel could almost believe returning home would be an immoral action that'd cause more harm than good, but he supposed his case could be considered a miracle of sorts depending on how his family reacted.

Sebastian's silence was becoming painful, and Ciel looked up at him. Rubicund eyes flickered down to meet his sapphire. Their gazes held for a moment, and when Sebastian got up and started retreating to the back of the cave without a word, it was then that Ciel knew the vampire's response.

* * *

A/N: Ain't it bittersweet? No, seriously, this is the chapter I didn't want to overdo – right from the start I didn't plan to have a full-out smut scene, so that's why it's dulled down a bit (sorry, hope it's satisfying anyway). That and I'm worried this is where Ciel's turned OOC, even though the image of him in mind for this story has had the whole "damsel-in-distress" vibe. Thanks a gazillion and a half for reading, and please feel free to tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

* * *

"Were you two not supposed to be heading to Russia?" Sebastian asked with sigh as said vampires made their sudden entrance. Glancing down, he smoothed the back of his hand against Ciel's sleeping face, gently extracting himself from the boy's slumbering body that was draped across his legs.

The human remained unconscious, unaware of their visitors. Sebastian's eyes narrowed as Alois and Claude strolled in. He bared his teeth with a low growl of warning, and in turn, the duo shifted in defense, understanding and accepting his dominance. He relaxed after a beat of silence, the intensity vanishing.

"We were, but the underground has a blockade set up," Claude replied, noticing out of the corner of his eye that the blonde had caught sight of the sleeping human. "Something about angels interfering with trade routes, but I'm not sure of the details."

Sebastian waved his hand dismissively. "It's probably the same old debate. Did you think of travelling aboveground?"

Alois suddenly spun around on his toes, poking at Claude's nose. "Claude doesn't like to," he sang.

"Oh?"

The vampire with glasses pushed said object further up his nose. "There are too many distractions," he explained vaguely, but his response made Alois giggle impishly nonetheless. Sebastian nodded and stepped forward, understanding that Claude wished to discuss something with him. He looked down at Alois.

"You may go to him, but don't you dare do anything funny," Sebastian told him, his red eyes glowing with unspoken threats as he nodded back to Ciel. "And don't wake him, either. Understood?"

Alois beamed like the sun at this allowance he thought to never be privileged with again. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he agreed, "Crystal clear!" Sebastian gave him another glance over and shot Claude a similar look since the younger was his responsibility. Claude leaned down and muttered something to the blonde.

"Come on, Claude, I already said I wouldn't!" Alois said with a playful pat. Claude sighed and turned towards the entrance, both he and Sebastian leaving the younger vampire to look after Ciel for the time being.

Alois bit his lip until it nearly bled as he tried in vain to hold back his maniacal laughter. He crept up to Ciel as if he were hunting down a meal, his hands and knees resting on the soft cushion as he leaned over the human. He bent down, his nose just barely touching loose fabric as he drank in Ciel's new scent. His mouth watered and icy blue eyes darkened with hunger.

Sighing in his sleep, Ciel did not wake when a cold hand brushed his face, nor when Alois' nose buried into his neck, inhaling deeply. The vampire giggled almost drunkenly as he pulled away despite his hunger, now understanding why Ciel smelled so different.

As if Ciel were made of porcelain, Alois carefully laid down next to the human, gently turning him so that he could observe the slumbering face. Cuddling against the weaker creature, Alois sighed happily, Eskimo kissing the boy and muttering cutely, "Sleep, sleep, my little kitten."

His comfort with the other was short-lived. A stronger presence at the entrance startled the blonde from his relaxed position, and in his own and Ciel's defense, he bared his glistening white fangs and hissed lowly. A moment later a bat speckled white swooped in soundlessly and quickly attached itself to the wall. Blue eyes watched warily as the small mammal transformed into a very pale woman.

Keeping his guard up and shifting so that his precious kitten was partially hidden behind him, Alois hissed, "Who are you?"

Rather than attacking or baring her own fangs, the female's violet eyes drooped as she caught sight of Ciel. Paying little to no attention to the weaker vampire, she rushed to the comforter and fell to her knees, her nimble fingers hovering just over the boy. "Is he hurt?" she asked with genuine concern.

Confused but shifting to protect the human, Alois replied, "He's just sleeping. Who are you?"

Mirth slipped into those purple eyes, and the woman settled back onto her heels, her hands folding neatly in her lap. A kind smile graced her lips and Alois relaxed a little as he took in her sudden beauty. "I'm sorry, I'm Angela," she explained, giving him a look over. "Aren't you Claude's boy?"

Alois smirked, not having any idea who the woman was, but an odd mixture of pride swelled in his chest. "The one and only!" he said proudly. "How do _you_ know Claude?"

Amethyst eyes travelled to Ciel again, but she answered nevertheless. "Through Sebastian, of course; I hunted with those two a long time ago. Probably before you were even thought of." Their eyes met in a silent question and answer, and Alois moved out of the way for her to pet the human's hair gently. An expression of mixed care and slight hunger instilled itself in Angela's face, and Alois found that he couldn't blame her.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Alois asked, a little jealousy fueling in the pit of his stomach as he watched Angela caress Ciel almost lovingly. "How'd you get past Claude and Sebastian?"

Angela snorted at his ignorance, and icy blue eyes narrowed in offense. "Clearly you haven't the ability to shift forms, do you?" Alois didn't answer and she sighed, explaining, "I can go undetected as a bat. As great a side-effect as that can be, however, it can be quite troublesome when it comes to Sebastian and the like."

A blonde eyebrow rose curiously. "Sebastian doesn't like you?" He giggled a little at the thought as he slowly inched the woman's fingers away from Ciel's cheek to replace them with his own.

Quite comically the pale vampire huffed, crossing her arms childishly. "Unfortunately, no, he doesn't. A couple centuries ago I killed what he was preying on and he's never forgiven me for it." She glanced down at Ciel again. "But nowadays I think he doesn't like me because I've taken a great liking to his little pet." Leaning over sideways, she cupped the boy's face in one hand and inhaled. She shot up like she'd been electrocuted not a second later.

Gently, Alois pulled the unconscious human into his lap, a madman's grin on his face as he observed her shock. Luckily he had Claude, and Ciel had Sebastian. He knew he'd be the loser if he had to challenge this Angela to a battle for the human.

"Is he…?"

"Yup!" Alois answered triumphantly, as if he'd been the one to permanently mark the boy and not Sebastian. "It's a horrible shame, isn't it? I'd take this kitten for myself, but since he's been officially claimed, there's nothing I can do." He hugged Ciel to him though, Sebastian's scent not deterring him in the least. "Though, at least I can visit any time I want to!"

A sly look crossed Angela's face just then, and she leaned closer to him, her violet eyes dazzling in the candlelight. "Oh? Are you sure there's nothing you can do?"

Sensing something underfoot, Alois went on the defense. "I'm positive. Why?"

Angela merely shrugged, her gaze still lingering over Ciel. "You really like him, don't you?" she pointed out more than asked. "What would you do if you could have him?"

Not catching the hidden meaning behind the other creature's words, Alois easily bit the bait. "I'd make him mine," he said with a mix of possessiveness and care. "I'd play with my little kitten every day and feed him and pet him and -"

"Oh…nothing else?" Angela inquired, looking surprised. "He'd just be a house pet to you -"

"And Claude," Alois interrupted. "He likes Ciel just as much as I do, though he won't admit it."

Intrigued at the sudden information, Angela didn't dare lose face, continuing where she'd left off. "…a house pet to both you and Claude? Surely he wouldn't be just that, right?"

At her words, it was obvious that Alois understood what she meant and an unbalanced grin spread his pale lips. "Of course he wouldn't; there are so many _other games_ I would enjoy playing with him." Blue eyes glinted mischievously, showing just how sadistic he was on the inside. Angela smiled placidly.

Placing her hands properly in her lap, the pale woman settled back on her heels, purple eyes still transfixed on Ciel's exposed neck. Her mouth watered with hunger. "Would you believe me if I told you there was a way you could…'borrow' him?"

* * *

Sebastian inhaled the touched scent of his home with a scowl, red eyes surveying the old rickety house. Everything had been repositioned, flipped over, and thoroughly investigated. A burning rage to find every odor that lingered in his home and track it down so that he could murder every living one of them blazed wildly, but he forcefully resisted the urge. It'd only cause those damn church fanatics to come back, and with the news that they'd given up the search, Sebastian wasn't willing to initiate another one.

Ancient books and antiques he'd collected at random were strewn across the floors and most of it had collected dust. His candles had been burned to their sockets and he tried to ignore the grubby fingerprints over cabinet drawers where they had obviously discovered his little treasures that were sure to be expensive.

With amounting apprehension as he came across the ripped out basement door, Sebastian descended the stairs with a hurry, everything he had down here in similar fashion to his belongings upstairs. However, he was pleased to find that the hidden panel in the far wall had not been disturbed, and he pressed it, relief washing over him as the wall creaked and fell back slightly, revealing the hidden room just behind it.

His coffin was where he'd left it, as well as the small desk right beside it. He ran a hand over the smooth wood, looking forward to spending his nights in it, absolutely tired and in loathe of the dirt hole he'd taken residence in for the past few months. He moved to the desk and pulled open the top drawer, finding everything still in place; parchments, inkbottles and a quill, a ring from his human youth, trinkets from victims he considered to be personal trophies among other things he considered extremely valuable.

Claude lingered in the basement, quietly watching him revel in his untouched belongings. Sebastian smiled at him. "Thank you for telling me about this," he thanked, pulling the panel back into place.

The other vampire shrugged indifferently, following Sebastian back up the stairs. Although he kept his thoughts mostly to himself, he couldn't help but comment on the fact that Sebastian had actually settled down. Creatures such as themselves never made it a habit to stay in one place for too long.

"I'm only five centuries old, you know," Sebastian replied, bending down to pick up some crushed jewelry and slide some broken glass away with his shoe. "It's probably some human habit I haven't gotten rid of yet. Surely you have something _you've_ held onto all these years. You're only half a century older than me, after all."

Claude merely ran a hand through his hair, not about to admit anything, as usual. "You do know that this…home of yours has been free to return to for two or three weeks now. What kept you?"

Red eyes met him with a hint of suspicion, but it was a fleeting look. Claude answered for him, "It's that boy, isn't it?"

"What did you expect me to do? After you and that idiotic child of yours lost him, how could I not leave him when his scent was absorbed by every living creature in that market?" Sebastian hissed defensively. "I'm pretty sure whichever elves purified him left some kind of indistinguishable mark on him and they could track him down easily. And I don't know if you saw, but he was practically purchased by a wraith."

"A wraith?"

Sebastian glared at him. "Or some kind of incubus, but that's beside the point; either way, even though I made my claim public, I'm sure there are some who're bold enough to try and take him from me." They were outside now and he took the time to fix the lock.

Claude raised an eyebrow. "You've become that possessive, huh?" They disappeared from sight, moving into the heavily wooded area just behind the house. Long grass brushed against their pant legs, the sliver of moonlight casting slim shadows. "Perhaps you should drain him; you wouldn't have to worry as much."

Sebastian almost laughed. "As tempting as that has been, I'm sure you could understand why I haven't done so by now."

"He certainly smells delicious."

The monotone quality of the comment helped to soothe Sebastian's nerves of the other doing anything funny despite his previous word. He kept quiet about the other reason as to why Ciel was still alive, however. He certainly didn't need another lecture.

From there the vampires moved silently through the night, ducking under low branches and steering clear of thorny patches. Eventually they could see the very faint glow of candles from the cave, and when they were within fifty feet of the mouth of it Sebastian growled low in his throat as an unwelcome yet very familiar scent hit his nose.

"That damn women doesn't understand what it means to 'stay away'," he grumbled, pushing his way through the last of the bushes, his shoes literally pounding on the stone as he marched into the grotto. Claude followed closely behind, picking up Angela's scent and wondering if she really had done anything truly terrible this time around.

It turned out that she was just too close to the human, and Sebastian practically made a spectacle of throwing her over his shoulder as if she were a ragdoll. She came up smiling and acting cutesy, obviously pretending that the impact with the rough stone wall hadn't hurt her. Sebastian snarled and threatened her.

"But what about the last time I was here? If I recall correctly, you summoned me here to watch him," she protested with a pout.

"That was before I knew Claude and Alois were still around," Sebastian clarified, glancing out of the corner of his eye to see the blonde protectively clutching Ciel, who was just now stirring from sleep. He turned back towards Angela. "Get out."

Rolling her eyes and scoffing, the pale vampire muttered something before turning on her heel and making her exit, her usual snarky comment of "love you too" or a blown kiss not following in her wake. When Sebastian was sure she had left, he turned his attention back onto Ciel.

"I swear I didn't let her do anything to him," Alois started protesting as he approached, gently pushing Ciel out of his lap as if to prove he'd done no wrong. Ciel groaned as he came to, and the blonde stood up as Sebastian kneeled down. Gently he rubbed the pads of his fingers over the human's eyelids, intentionally making the boy sleepy. When Ciel was asleep again, he ran a hand along the boy's face and down his neck, silently sniffing as he made his inspection. Satisfied when he detected nothing amiss, he stood back up and smiled. Alois let out a whoosh of pent up breath.

"Does this mean Claude and I have gained your trust once more?" the youngest asked hopefully as he clasped his hands and bounced on his toes, icy blue eyes shining up at Sebastian.

Sebastian eyed Ciel. "I suppose, unless you give me a reason to mistrust you again."

* * *

"Where is it?" Ciel inquired, butterflies fluttering in his stomach as arms wrapped more securely around his middle. He tilted his head back, large blue eyes blinking in question as he waited for Sebastian to give an answer.

The vampire smiled at the adorable view, glad for once he couldn't see Ciel's outstretched neck. He'd been taking too much of the boy's blood as of late, and it certainly wasn't because he was continuously hungry. "About fifteen to twenty miles from here, it's very secluded."

Ciel chuckled. "What would a vampire need a house for? Surely you like to travel," he said, finding the fact that Sebastian preferred to remain in one place odd when it came to the myths. Sure, many were said to dwell within castles, but it made perfect sense to him that they'd also like to move around.

"I suppose it's out of habit," Sebastian replied with a sigh, the pull of the impending dawn making his eyelids grow heavy, and his body languid. Some of the candles were starting to gutter out, and it was obvious Ciel was starting to fall asleep too.

Slowly rolling to his side, Sebastian laid Ciel against the thick comforter, the boy's eyes half-lidded as he rested his forehead against the human's temple, drinking in his scent and warmth. A hand ran down his arm, silently asking him to stay, but Sebastian couldn't oblige this time. Every now and then, small rays of daylight would reach this far back into the cave, and as he was unaware of which days the sun would be out, Sebastian decided not to take chances after the second time he nearly burned.

"Could I come with you?" Ciel half mumbled as he started to pull back. It wasn't very often that he asked, but Ciel had to admit that even though he'd be sleeping in a literal hole, Sebastian's body had proven to be a comfortable mattress. Yet, despite the vampire's tired smile, he shook his head "no".

Disappointed, Ciel was about to protest when a hand lazily brushed down his body, relaxing him. He felt warm breath whisper against his ear, telling him there'd be not an elixir, but fresh food for him tomorrow night when he woke, and with that, Ciel fell into peaceful oblivion.

* * *

It was around midday when Ciel awoke. He was pulled to his feet steadily, his eyes staring dully ahead, his mind unthinking as he took one step, and then another. Partially obscured sunrays hit his face as he left the cavern. He faded into the forest before him as if a string were attached to his chest, tugging him gently forward. An incoherent voice that was neither a male or female's whispered in his ear, in his mind, its unintelligible words soothing him and reassuring him that everything was okay.

As Ciel disappeared completely from sight it whispered sweetly to him that he was safe from harm.

* * *

A/N: Mhmm…I'd lie in a hole with Sebastian any day (blushes) Okay, not really, but I still like the thought. It's just too cute imagining those two like that. (fangirls over own fluffy thoughts)…Ahem…I hope you all enjoyed this latest installment, thanks for reading, and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

* * *

Sebastian flew through the thick brush and thickets, twigs and needle-sharp thorns going unnoticed as he moved at an incredible speed. The moon was merely a sliver, hardly noticeable behind the thick rolling clouds overhead. He carefully skirted around the running creeks and rivers as he came upon them, crossing fields soundlessly, completely unaware to the humans who were currently retiring from the evening's activities.

Slowing, he sniffed the air again, growling deep in his throat as he found Ciel's scent to be nonexistent. He was running blindly, searching desperately for some kind of tangible direction.

When he had woken from his comatose state, Sebastian had already sensed that something was amiss. It didn't take long before he found Ciel to be gone, his scent stopping at the mouth of the hollow. Thoughts that the boy had finally scurried away entertained his mind without a hint of mercy, and he had immediately set off for the boy's residence, finding it void of the blue-eyed human.

Stopping to absently contemplate the gently swaying leaves that still clung to their branches much like a frightened child would cling to its mother, Sebastian mulled over all the possibilities behind Ciel's disappearance. Wicked elves would have left their scent, just like the first time, and their specialty in magic was limited to spells that decontaminated the body. The wraith could have come by, and it alarmed the vampire as he realized he had restricted knowledge of their abilities. Could wraiths leave scents behind? The one he'd met in the market looked far from ghostly, as most were rumored to appear. Tightening his fists in frustration, Sebastian forcefully banished this possibility to the back of his mind as a last resort.

The last to see Ciel other than himself had been Angela and Claude and…

Snarling low in his throat and causing any nearby critters to scamper away in fear, Sebastian's eyes glowed blood red as his fangs and claws extended out of pure, unkempt wrath. He drank in the air, knowing that they hadn't even left the area, the older vampire too wary of travelling aboveground if it were true that the underground routes were blocked. With little to no effort, he instantly detected the two familiar strands, his instincts already calculating their exact position.

* * *

"Claude, _come on_ already!" Alois cried, prancing backwards through the open field, the long grass smoothly swiping his chest and tickling his chin. He launched his arms out in a gesture that all was safe. "There's barely any light anyway, and I hardly think humans would be tending to their crops this late."

The elder creature's golden eyes narrowed as the blonde started teasing him of being frightened. He let Alois have his fun, moving along the rim of the trees that surrounded the field, his developed instincts not liking the idea of being so defenseless and exposed.

Alois eventually skipped over to him, wrapping both his arms around his middle and hugging the taller close. Naturally, Claude gathered the younger vampire into his arms, distracting the blonde with licks and rough kisses as he slyly moved back into the cover of the forest. No matter how dark it was, he never quite felt secure enough. Alois had yet to learn to be cautious of danger.

"Nngh…Cl-Claude," the boy moaned, crudely twisting his fingers in black locks and pulling their faces that much closer. He viciously bit at the elder's lips, needy as blood spilled plentifully into his awaiting and hungry mouth. Licking at even teeth for pleasure, Alois just barely noticed Claude stiffen considerably before breaking into a dead run.

Clinging so hard that he accidentally extended his claws in order to gain purchase, Alois whimpered before barking over the rush of wind for Claude to stop and explain himself, but his protests fell on deaf ears, meaning that the other wasn't playing with him. His golden eyes shimmered red around the irises, causing the blonde to glance over Claude's shoulder to see what exactly they were running from.

His vision blurred black for a moment, and the next thing Alois felt was the sensation of his back splitting into two as he was literally chucked into some kind of tree or rock. He grunted in pain, tears coming to his eyes but not quite spilling over as he heard Claude faintly groan nearby.

"_Claude-!_" he cried out, his voice deserting him as a sob escaped, effectively choking him. He tried to stand, but he fell on his face, which was dripping with blood. He could now clearly hear the sounds of a fight somewhere to his left, yet his enhanced vision failed him as he couldn't see anything through the pitch darkness and overgrown vegetation.

Everything went silent for the longest moment and Alois' breath hitched as he imagined the worst. His fangs extended as his instincts of defense kicked in, and he managed to straighten himself on his knees in a half-squat, half-huddle as he prepared himself for his attacker.

Before he could even take a shuddering breath, what little unneeded air that filled his lungs was forcefully squeezed out as a hand tightened excruciatingly around his tiny neck, his back pressed against something rough and firm. Narrowed red eyes glared hatefully at him, and even through his pain and floundering consciousness, Alois immediately recognized who it was who held his life literally in his hand.

"Se-Seb-ah-!" the blonde cried, his half formed words being forced out of his throat as the older vampire's hand constricted without mercy.

"Where is he, what the _hell_ did you do with him?" Sebastian hissed, his voice more or less deformed and sounding more like his true nature instead of his usual, precise and methodical speech. He rattled Alois, knocking his head until it bled. Tears streamed down the blonde's face as fear consumed him. "Where's Ciel?!"

Suddenly Alois was knocked to his side, an arm catching him before he could hit a patch of rocks. He was pulled close to his maker's chest securely, the vampire's chest vibrating as Claude growled threateningly, defensively. Through hazy blue eyes, Alois saw Sebastian down on one knee a couple feet from them, his nose wrinkled in anger as he hissed at the duo.

"Sebastian," Claude said clearly and taciturnly despite the fact Alois could tell he was fuming.

Crimson eyes glared hatefully at them, but Sebastian didn't attack again. Tense moments passed between them before he stood to his full height. Claude didn't move but kept watchful eyes on the other, sustaining his defense up and shielding the youngest of the trio.

"Where is he?" Sebastian finally questioned, his voice near normal, and his frayed appearance smoothed down some.

"We haven't done anything," Claude answered back calmly, watching the other with steady eyes. Sebastian remained still, considering the older vampire's words. "Back off."

Whimpering, Alois turned into Claude's chest, arms wrapping protectively around him. Seeing Claude go into that state of rage once had been one thing; he'd been defending him from a cluster of orcs shortly after he'd been turned. But being on the receiving end of such wrath was absolutely terrifying.

"I know you have access to spells that could easily hide his scent," Sebastian outright declared, his temper veiled now. "I've seen the looks on both your faces whenever you were around him."

Setting Alois between two upturned roots, Claude stood. "I will not lie and say that neither of us had a natural attraction toward the boy," he started, holding his hands out, his eyes narrowing slightly, "But do you honestly think us foolish enough to take him from you?"

Sebastian glared at him heatedly before scoffing and turning his back. It was obvious he knew the truth, but his anger had yet to be sated. "Then where the hell is he?" he questioned lowly.

Gasping, Alois scrambled to his feet like a broken doll, his icy blue eyes wide with realization. Stumbling to Claude for support, he blurted, "An-Angela told me something yesterday!" Sebastian rounded on him faster than he could comprehend. A protective arm shielded the youngest just in case of another temper flaring out of control.

"Tell me. _Now,_" the vampire breathed lowly, menacingly. Alois' jaw quivered as he searched for words. Mercifully Claude pushed the other back an arm's length.

"She said there was a way that I could 'borrow' Ciel," Alois articulated quietly, clutching his partner's arm for security as red eyes blazed with renewed anger. "She said that if I use hypnotism I could-" He was cut off mid-sentence as Claude launched back as Sebastian hissed, his tone low and at its deadliest. They watched the vampire seethe, surprisingly not taking his anger out on them again.

"But you're too young to possess that aptitude," Sebastian eventually reasoned out, "I'm also too young, but Angela…"

"She might have been able to develop such an ability; she _is_ at least two centuries older than us," Claude added helpfully, his and Sebastian's eyes meeting in mutual agreement. He tilted his head back to sample the air. "Her scent would lead us northeast."

* * *

Angela inhaled sharply, her back tensing as gooseflesh broke out over her whole body. Taking a cautious step forward, she sniffed the air with distaste. Her eyes narrowing, she glanced behind her shoulder, catching the smallest of glimpses of who was coming.

"Shit."

Murmuring ancient words under her breath, Angel started to run, the cold wind icy against her skin. A familiar tingling sensation raced through her body, and in a blink of an eye, she was airborne, her slightly transparent wings glowing in the scant moonlight.

* * *

"Damnit," Sebastian breathed, finding that the woman's aroma had vanished. Behind him Claude scouted the small area where Angela's remaining scent hung. He shook his head, finding nothing of importance. "She evidently noticed us."

"Is there a way to follow her in her bat form?" Alois asked drowsily, peering over Claude's shoulder.

Sebastian shrugged, his face twisted in frustration. He glanced at Claude for wisdom, and the other went into thought. "How long has she been in the area?"

Snapping a branch in between his fingers, Sebastian replied gruffly, "Since Ciel arrived. Before that, she was moving through western Asia. I hardly think she'd run back all that way if she had set up a temporary nest." Claude nodded at the logic, both he and the other raven haired vampire searching the area for any kind of clue as to where she would've dashed off to. They came up empty-handed.

"Did she tell you anything else, Alois?" Claude bumped the younger creature clutching his back, the blonde stirring from his daze. The older pierced his finger with a fang and offered it to his partner to sip at. Alois closed his mouth around the appendage gratefully.

"No."

Growling, Sebastian cracked a thick branch and followed what little scent he could detect. His red eyes blazed in the darkness as he sought anything that would give them a more definite lead, his hopes rising a little when he caught sight of ripped fabric. Studying it carefully, he felt his spirits rise that much more as he calculated which way they were heading next.

"She's turned southeast," he said as Claude came up behind him. "And there's no way that she could retain her form for very long. She'll have to touch land again at some point." With that little less than solid confirmation, they started off, keeping their senses keen and eyes open.

It was about twenty miles later that they were overwhelmed by the female's scent. They had managed to track her despite her being airborne. Angela had been sloppy in her three or four takeoffs, evidently frightened of what would happen to her if they caught her. Sebastian's blood boiled the nearer they got to wherever it was she was unintentionally leading them, his hands clenching into fists as the thought of choking her to death came to mind.

Arriving to a clearing, the trio came upon an old building. It resembled a warehouse of sorts, made of weathered stone and rusted iron, the surrounding foliage only just starting to creep up the sides of the large and hollow structure. The sky had cleared of its clouds and the stars twinkled dimly overhead, the shard of a moon doing little to light the area. Surveying the area quietly, Sebastian nearly sprang forward when he caught the sight of Angela waiting outside the large double doors.

"You can all come out," she called softly, a smile gracing her lips as if nothing were wrong. "I promise I haven't set a trap if that's why you're hesitating." Warily considering her words, Sebastian and the others gradually ducked out of their cover. They stopped when they were within ten feet of the white-clad vampire. It was then that Sebastian caught the faintest wisp of Ciel's scent.

Steeling himself against acting on his anger, Sebastian stepped forward, his burgundy eyes glaring heatedly into semi-blank violet ones. "Why go through all the trouble when this was to be the obvious outcome?" he questioned viciously. "Hand him over."

With the tiniest of giggles, Angela tapped a finger to her lips. "Oh, but it wasn't I who went through all the trouble," she replied, "You see…" Stepping back gracefully, she pushed the doors open slightly, stepping through the space they allowed. She disappeared into the building, silently bidding them to follow.

Ciel's scent was stronger inside, but it was still heavily masked with stale rainwater and some kind of chemical that made his nostrils burn. Sebastian constricted his eyes in order to see better as he and the others walked down the corridor. When they came to the end of the hall that led to what would've been the main room of the warehouse, the trio stopped as their path was blocked.

Angela lay on her back with her arms spread wide. Her head was turned to the side, a small amount of fresh blood dirtying her white hair, and a little was seeping out of the corner of her pale lips. Lilac eyes were dull, nearly devoid of life. Sebastian and Claude looked down on her with confusion before Sebastian sniffed and walked around her as something much more important caught his eye.

Amid forgotten machinery and rickety steel tables holding the weight of what seemed to be hundreds of tiny metal tools was Ciel. He, too, was laid out on his back on what appeared to be a clean examination table, his skin at its palest. He was lacking his shirt and shoes, and some kind of tube filled with his precious blood was stuck in his right arm. His eyes were barely open, but Sebastian could see that they weren't as dull as Angela's.

Rushing to the human's side, Sebastian gingerly touched Ciel's slate-grey hair, baring his teeth and snarling as he got a better look at the needle stuck in the crook of the boy's elbow. "Se-…Seb-" the boy tried to say, his words dry and raspy as he recognized Sebastian's touch. Softly telling him to be quiet, he cupped Ciel's cold cheek, and as he was about to pull out the tube with the other, he was pushed back by an unseen force, his back colliding with a sturdy table.

His knees fell to the gritty floor by themselves, a heavy weight settling over his shoulders. Sebastian grunted, searching for Claude and Alois, but seeing no sign of either vampire. Extending his claws, he attempted to pull himself back up to his feet, but the invisible weight kept him firmly down. Glaring into the shadows around him, he froze as if a blizzard had just come through.

"Oh, Sebastian, leave 'im be," a voice sauntered from the shadows, "You don't want to hurt 'im any further, do you?"

* * *

A/N: Aaaannnddd….cliffhanger! (sorry) Thank you so much for everyone who has been keeping up with this fic, I really appreciate it ^.^ Feel free to tell me what you think of this chapter~!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

* * *

The invisible weight pressed down painfully this time, a snarl of hatred catching in Sebastian's throat as he realized who was stepping from the dark shadows. Black-grey robes, trinkets and sadistic smile in all, Undertaker softly giggled under his breath, his eyes that peeked through his bangs devilishly cruel.

Crooked fingers and long black nails curled around his chin, their owner taking pleasure in the younger creature's mixed expression of resentment and confusion. Clucking his tongue, Undertaker tutted, "I told you not to get attached, didn't I?" Partially obscured eyes swiveled to Ciel in reference. "Though, I 'ave to admit my research expanded considerably 'cause of you, and fer that, I thank you."

Those hidden eyes flashed and Sebastian grunted as the weight doubled, causing him to nearly fall on his face. Gritting his teeth, he questioned hoarsely, "What research?"

Undertaker moved away, leaving Sebastian to strain to watch his movements. The older vampire laughed his usual chortle, tapping a mockingly disappointed nail to his chin. "And 'ere I thought you were paying attention. You still must be subconsciously hanging on to what human traits you 'ave left…'ow interesting."

The creature sauntered over to Ciel with his goofy smile in place, his curved lips deepening as he exaggerated his actions since Sebastian was watching. He touched the boy's clammy forehead and pulled out a bag of what could only be Ciel's blood. Tapping the filled sack, Undertaker briefly explained, "I'm hoping that this will 'elp with my exploration…there's so much to be found in one drop of this lovely stuff."

"Your study of what, exactly?" Sebastian grunted, fighting with everything he had not to be subdued by the heaviness bearing down on his shoulders. His hands were flat against the rough and dirt littered concrete, his head only a foot from the ground now. "I know you have a fascination with any kind of anatomy…but what's your goal?"

Undertaker shrugged, plucking the needle from Ciel's arm and nearly drowning the younger vampire in another tizzy of rage for touching the boy. "This and that," he answered vaguely, "I've always enjoyed looking into the details, you should know this much."

"Answer me clearly!" Sebastian shouted, hardly in the mood for the man's word games.

Laughter was subdued by a drooping sleeve. "Alrigh', alrigh'," he obliged, quickly checking the boy's pulse before moving in front of the table and leaning against it, showing that he meant to explain everything. "First things first, though: I'm the one who turned you."

The sudden information he hadn't been expecting was a shock. Sebastian almost fumbled for words, but decided not to say anything lest the other should decide to skip over everything altogether and head straight for whatever it was he was planning.

"Even before I was turned, I always 'ad a fascination for the human body, mind, and soul. Though, during my time period, dissection was quite frowned upon, so all I could do was look. 'Owever, after being a vampire fer a while, I realized that it gave me the opportunity to experiment and discover fer myself. Of course, it took a lot of self-learning to get to where I am today…and I only just got into learnin' 'ow vampires work."

Undertaker moved to lean against the table, a hand lightly tracing one of Ciel's delicate knees. "Are you truly this surprised?" he questioned, his voice low. "Even after everything you've seen me do?" He flicked one of his fingers up.

At the other vampire's simple motion, the weight assuaged considerably from Sebastian's shoulders. The crimson-eyed creature staggered to his feet, keeping a hand on the table behind him for balance. So it was true…Undertaker wasn't lying with that bold and overdue statement. When he was much younger, he had questioned the roles of maker and child. A maker had full power over their child until their death, and given the maker's abilities, they could have control over both mentality and physicality…and that's where Undertaker's unexpressed hypnosis must have come in handy.

"So I was turned only for your research, correct?" Sebastian bit out, his nose wrinkling as his lips curled back with a silent snarl.

Undertaker shrugged. "Anyone in your position at the time would have sufficed, but yes." His black fingernails drummed against the clean steel. "I was curious about the process of creating another vampire at the time, having grown bored with tearing my food apart after so long. Switching paces allowed me the flexibility to examine both human and vampire at the same time. Surely you couldn't understand the excitement I felt as I watched you from afar fer those first couple weeks. The mental changes you endured as well as tried to preserve, yer hardly satiable thirst for blood…" he sniggered at the memory, his eyes glinting. "'Twas so fascinating."

Growling low in his throat, Sebastian attempted to move forward to rip the man's throat out, but found that the weight had been replaced with an inability to travel. "Then what has Ciel have to do with any of this?"

The older creature burst out laughing, his hands holding his sides for support. Wiping his obscured eyes and gently pushing himself forward, Undertaker merely turned about and ran a hand from the boy's abdomen to his scarred neck. "I would ridicule you fer being so blind, Sebastian," he said, fingers running through grey-blue locks of hair. Ciel twitched slightly, trying to negate the touch, but was too weak to do anything. "But 'erhaps you can figure it out fer yerself."

Sebastian was about to question Undertaker what he meant exactly when the other made another flicking motion with his finger, closing his throat from making any unnecessary noises. And while vampires hardly had the need to breathe, the frustration of having his voice cut off pent up within him to an excruciating level.

He was helpless to do anything. He couldn't move, nor protest. Black-grey robes billowed as Undertaker moved this way and that, picking up medical tools Sebastian couldn't name. His eyes remained glued on Ciel, Undertaker's intentions becoming clear. It was when the older vampire made the first deep incision causing Ciel to scream hoarsely in pain that Sebastian understood. Undertaker was examining the emotional side of vampires in relation to humans.

"Hm…he tastes much more different than he smells," the vampire observed aloud, his tongue lapping up the fresh blood that had pooled against milky skin. He chuckled, looking in his child's direction. "I wonder why…?"

Sebastian knew glaring daggers at the other would achieve absolutely nothing, but it was the only thing he could do until Undertaker granted his speech back. "It would seem your sentiments fer the boy have bled deeper than I first suspected," the other drawled on, carefully watching the other creature as Ciel feebly cried out this time. "It's interesting; vampires tend to stick to relationships with their own kind…who would've guessed a vampire could demonstrate compassion towards the –"

Two figures blurred before them, knocking Undertaker to the side several feet until he crashed into a rusting cabinet on wheels. The veiled pressures of his holds were released and Sebastian lurched forward with his newfound freedom. Off to the side Claude and Alois stood on the offense, warily watching the eldest creature stir from the sudden attack. Ciel moaned softly, angry red scratches from Undertaker's nails marring part of his stomach.

"I don't know how he works it, but don't look him in the eyes," Sebastian warned the pair, who in turn nodded in understanding. It was obvious now that somehow Angela had been under Undertaker's influence, leading them off like she had. And there must have been some kind of special ability to the creature's trick to grab a hold of Ciel from so far away…Sebastian's body went cold as he realized Undertaker must have put some kind of hex over the boy when they first met all those weeks ago.

Chuckling, Undertaker rose from where he sat, patting the dust and grit from his long clothes. "Ah…so Angela failed under my power, did she?" he observed to himself, straightening in order to come off threatening. He eyed the two vampires before him, hardly seeing a challenge before him. He held his hands out. "Claude, 'tis so good to see you," he greeted mockingly, never really liking the vampire, even in his younger days. "I see you've got yerself a dirty pup to keep you entertained…how charming."

Golden eyes narrowed at his sarcasm, pointedly ignoring the comment even though Alois took a step forward in hurt anger. Claude had never seen Undertaker more than a brief mentor in his time of need. He personally didn't care for the older creature's odd habits or interests, but from what he had overheard, he knew that the vampire was in the wrong. Sebastian was more or less his friend, and he didn't deserve any of what was happening to both himself and Ciel.

"Ah-ah-aahh~" Undertaker cooed, breaking his train of thought. The elder's gaze was locked on Sebastian, who was gently pressing torn bits of his shirt to Ciel's slightly bleeding wounds. Under a drooping sleeve, the creature flicked his forefinger, causing his child to spasm and fall back from the table. Looking over his shoulder with a growl, Claude motioned to Alois and they took their chance to lunge forward, purposely missing their target.

* * *

Ciel's hand fell over the side of the table as Sebastian collapsed to the ground, his body convulsing violently. The tips of his fingers felt numb, already longing for the vampire's touch that had so suddenly left his. His breath was becoming even shallower as he started to panic, his body unable to handle such stress as Sebastian failed to stand back up. "Se-Sebas-!"

He had woken up in this place unharmed. He'd been strapped to this exact table, devoid his shirt, his flesh littered with goose-bumps. Undertaker had come to him only minutes after he had woken, and before the vampire could even explain what he wanted, Ciel was spewing hateful comments and questions left and right, demanding to be released, to be sent either home or back to Sebastian. The vampire studied him the whole time he barked order after order, taking great captivation in what he was mindlessly saying. Ciel could recall being cut off by a hand over his dry, chapped mouth before everything went drowsy and black.

The next thing he knew was that he felt incredibly fragile. The belts had been removed, showing Undertaker's confidence that he wouldn't be able to escape. His limbs felt as heavy as lead, and his head was swimming. Oddly enough, though, he'd been able to understand everything Undertaker described to him.

He'd been injected with toxins to relax his body and inner parts of his mind. Insignificant blood samples had already been taken from his arms and neck. Small red abrasions were etched on the undersides of his wrists, the insides of his elbows as well as his jawline, where the vampire had scoured skin cells from. Undertaker had taken an extra-long time examining his blind eye, taking great fascination in it. With Ciel's subdued state, he'd even managed to scrape some cells from his eye for later use and understanding. Nothing more traumatizing had been done, the only experiments including his various reactions to certain things such as the tapping of his kneecaps and fingers, as well as some wordplay – concerning gouging his eye out to see the muscles – that'd make him react emotionally.

Undertaker had fed him minimally, telling him it'd mess up his experiments if too many nutrients flowed into his bloodstream. Ciel didn't have much of an idea as to how long he'd been held captive, but his stomach felt as if it were suffering through a severe drought.

The vicious fighting inadvertently crashed into a nearby table, causing it to fly to where he lay. It crashed ear-splittingly into the table he was on, causing Ciel to topple over onto Sebastian. Arms instinctively wrapped around him despite the force that overwhelmed the vampire, and Ciel felt Sebastian roll them over to protect him from the debris that followed. A loud bang from the other side of the large room echoed, followed by a blood-curdling howl that could only be Alois'.

Black blood trickled from the corners of Sebastian's lips down onto Ciel's hollow face. Weakly, Ciel reached up to smear the blood away, but the creature coughed, spewing more of the thick liquid onto them both. Sebastian's fangs were out to their fullest as well as his nails, his eyes bloodshot and glowing under the strain. "…Claude…hurry…" he susurrated with a growl, straining not to buckle under the pressure that held him down and out of the fight.

Time seemed to tick by at its slowest, torturing them. Only the sounds of the partially seen fight could tell them that time was moving along. It wasn't until Undertaker finally took a blow that rendered him still for several minutes that the control was broken. A bruised Claude and bleeding Alois appeared before them, the blonde wasting no time in scooping Ciel into his arms and disappearing down a small case of stairs that lead to the basement near the north wall. Claude held a hand out for Sebastian, who took it gratefully. He staggered to his feet, glad to feel his strength returning anew.

Sniffing as he wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, Sebastian keyed in on Undertaker's position. Claude tapped the back of his hand, motioning him to look up. Understanding, Sebastian and Claude silently moved back, careful not to trip over the fallen tables and tools and chunks of concrete that had collapsed from the previous dispute.

They didn't have much time. Most of the night had been spent searching for this place, and time was hardly on their side now. Everything would have to end now; there'd be no sense in sleeping it off until nightfall returned. Sebastian secretly feared Undertaker expending more energy to prevent him from fighting, and he grudgingly knew that neither he nor Claude were strong enough to truly, physically defeat the older vampire themselves. He was appreciative of Claude for thinking of their current plan.

Undertaker had shifted from under the rubble that had piled on him and was currently dusting off his robes as if he hadn't been touched. He chuckled as if it were all child's play, his eyes glowing and his fangs intimidating. "Well done, Claude…you've been practicin' your technique, haven't you? Not all brute force now, eh?"

Claude sneered in response. Sebastian remained silent, hardly thinking he could spare words for all that the elder creature had done. Undertaker merely laughed at them. "So stubborn…not even a spiteful remark? I've touched what's yer's, Sebastian, are you sure you don't 'ave anything nasty to say?" Silence hung between them, and his grin deepened into a smirk. "No…? Well then, let me do the 'onors."

Long white hair sailed behind the vampire as he lunged full speed at them. Claude and Sebastian dodged, the latter swiping at the creature's swelling robes and managing to rip them, creating more drag as Undertaker was pulled back. Tightening his hand into a fist, Sebastian took a firmer grip on the fabric and swung the vampire around, flinging him down the narrow hall they had come through, Claude following him quickly after.

Going after Claude, Sebastian nearly collided with his ally as the golden-eyed creature was throw back in a dark blur, but he managed to sidestep the other, not looking back as he hoped Claude would be with him within moments. Undertaker was standing on guard in the middle of the hallway, waiting for him. With a loud snarl, Sebastian charged forward, his claws out front. When the older vampire avoided his nails, Sebastian managed to sweep his leg out in time to kick the other back and further down the hall. He was able to do this twice before Undertaker caught on.

A stinging sensation bloomed into pain as Undertaker swiped successfully at his face, catching the corner of his eye. Hissing, Sebastian evaded another attack and was thankful when the other was shoved vehemently out of the way as Claude rammed him further down the hall and into the wall. Undertaker drove him back with a growl of his own, and Sebastian immediately tore down to where they were when he heard a sickening crack reverberate from Claude's body.

His fist landed against Undertaker's cheek, sending him to the foyer. Double doors revealed the rapidly waning night sky, and Sebastian's body suddenly felt weak at the sight. Gritting his teeth and hoping that Undertaker hadn't figured out how to limit his body's need for slumber, Sebastian pushed himself to his limit, his deepest and most animalistic instincts he possessed shooting forth in an impressive display for his maker to see.

"Tch-ch…" The first peaks of the sun were starting to slice through the thick forest a couple hundred feet off. Breathless, Sebastian tried to push himself from the wall but to no avail. Having outflanked him and caught him, Undertaker's hands griped him like a vice, keeping him firmly in place. He attempted to kick out, but the older creature merely stepped away, keeping the sun that slanted against the floor a foot away in mind as he did so.

"Heehee ~ so is this where my exploration of you ends, Sebastian?" Undertaker chuckled. "'Tis a pity…perhaps I should turn that boy of yer's and watch and digest the whole process again, eh?"

"You will not lay – another finger on him," Sebastian choked out, again lashing out in an effort to free himself but it was a fruitless attempt.

Dagger-like nails sunk into his shoulder, and the younger vampire winced in pain. "Or should I put _you_ under and make _you_ be the one to draw out my unfinished experiments? You could drain him afterwards as an award if you'd like…" Sebastian snarled in defiance, but Undertaker only pushed him back. His left hand reached to touch his bangs that fell over his forehead threateningly. "Jus' a sight of these and you'll do all my biddin'. 'Ow's that sound?"

Even though he was now held down by one arm, Sebastian still couldn't gather the effort to push the other creature away. Dawn was quickly spreading; the sun's rays were stretching further down the hall and closer to Claude. And he was slowly succumbing to his natural sleep pattern.

"That doesn't sound like much fun for you," he replied, red eyes darting to and fro Undertaker and the sun against the floor. "Your research thus far doesn't sound very controlled…save you turning me yourself." He swallowed, supposing that it was a very high probability that he wouldn't make it out alive at this point.

Undertaker chuckled at his response. "True, but you'd just be a nuisance past this point if I don't." His smile quirked and Sebastian squinted at his maker. "So…"

Summoning the last of his strength with a cry, Sebastian timed his movements just as Undertaker brushed his bangs back, revealing green-yellow eyes tinged a bright red. Jerking to his left with all his might, he tumbled them both into the sunlight. Hovering over his maker, his back immediately burned with a white-hot pain and he rolled, his shoulder suffering the same agony, causing him to scream, his body instinctively moving at its fastest back to the shadows. Panting and blinded by pain, Sebastian barely heard Undertaker cry out with a mighty shriek as his whole body was bathed in the scorching sunlight, his prolonged exposure eliminating all his chances of escape.

The smell of burning flesh hit Sebastian's nose first, followed by ash. Silence followed as if nothing had happened. Having obviously been able to pull some of himself out of the deadly light at the last moment, half of Undertaker's body had been burned into dust, his upper half bleeding red and white and gruesome black in a horrific show. The red around his yellow-green eyes faded as he looked searchingly at his delirious child before rolling back into his skull. His burned face flopped against the floor with a sickening thunk.

Sebastian bit his fist in pain, his eyes losing focus as everything started to blur. His sleep cycle was kicking in, replacing his adrenaline. 'I can't stay here,' he thought, unconsciously, breathing heavily although it wasn't needed. With his good arm he pushed himself to his knees and slowly maneuvered around the patches of sun and down the hallway where Claude was untouched by the rays.

He knew the safest place would be the basement. He wasn't sure if Alois would be awake, but there was a good chance that he'd fallen asleep since he was still young, as well as from the injuries he'd suffered. Fighting off the aching pain and drowsiness, Sebastian stumbled to his feet with so much difficulty that he fell twice before gaining a secure balance against the wall. Wincing in pain, he managed to grip a fistful of Claude's shirt and drag him further down the hall to the main room of the warehouse.

The urge to just drop and black out in the nearest corner was irresistible, but Sebastian knew better as he eyed the large high windows that would undoubtedly cast the sun's rays everywhere. Glancing around for the stairway that would lead to the basement, the red-eyed vampire stumbled over to it and practically tossed Claude down the stairs, tumbling down them right after as the last of his strength gave out.

* * *

A/N: Oddly enough, the majority of this chapter was written listening to Bizet's _Carmen Overture_. Check it out and you'll see (hear?) why it's weird. Other than that, I hope the action wasn't done too badly…thanks for reading and continuing to give amazing support! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

* * *

"How bad is it?" Ciel asked, using all his might not to touch the scorched span of skin. It was an angry red with blotches of dark brown, most of them nearly black in color. Most of Sebastian's back and the backside of his left arm down to his wrist were severely burned. Claude had remarked earlier that it was by some miracle that he wasn't turning to ash with so extensive an area affected.

Golden eyes regarded the boy's expression of genuine worry. Ciel was still very pale even two days after their encounter with Undertaker, but after finding some food for him, he seemed to have gained a majority his strength back. "I'm hardly a doctor, but if he wakes up he should be fine," he replied. He pointedly caught Ciel's eyes. "But he'll be hungry. Blood consumption will help him heal faster."

Ciel nodded with a sparkle of indefinite fear in his eyes as his mind's eye imagined a blood-thirsty monster in place of Sebastian. "I understand."

Claude half doubted that but he said nothing. Sebastian was still alive somehow, but he had yet to gain consciousness. Through blood transfers and small animals, he and Alois had managed to heal most of their wounds. His previously dislocated and cracked shoulder still ached, and he was sure Alois' fractured cheekbone still had yet to heal fully. He had told the boy earlier that he and Alois would stay as long as needed, but he was starting to get a little anxious.

"Is it possible that he won't wake up?" Ciel questioned quietly, not looking at either of them.

Alois was the one to answer despite his lack of experience for such things. "If he's still here right now, I'm sure he'll wake up. He's probably just healing from the inside-out. Right, Claude?"

"Of course," he agreed.

* * *

Sebastian was nearly drowning in a sea of pain that he'd wished to never endure based on others' experiences. He wondered countless times if he was truly dead, but the searing pain was constant, telling him differently. And because of this small realization and fight left within him, a small, needlepoint thread of coolness drifted through his body, slowly healing him.

Red eyes cracked open with a large amount of difficulty, his beyond stiff body tensing to the point where it hurt. He let out a shallow breath as if that'd make him feel better.

"Sebastian?"

Surprisingly enough, the wounded vampire recognized the voice immediately, and it was a huge relief to him that he did. His lips were dry and he was reminded of his thirst. As soon as Ciel came into his line of sight, his throat burned for nutrition, for hot, thick, juicy blood. But even as his instincts screamed at him to lunge at the boy to feed, his body was much too weak to even attempt the movement. "Ci-Ciel."

It could have been his eyesight, but Ciel still looked as pale as he'd found him. A warning bell in the back of his mind told him not to feed, but his instincts pushed it to the back of his mind. His fangs elongated yet he kept his mouth firmly shut. The boy lay down beside him, his twin blue eyes shining in the darkness despite how frail he appeared, looking smaller than usual in his replaced shirt. A lone and tiny wrist was held out before him.

"Go ahead, drink," Ciel offered, and before the boy could repeat himself with a slightly harsher tone, Sebastian was overwhelmed by his hunger and viciously bit into the flesh presented before him. Ciel winced with the tiniest of whimpers, but his brief look of pain disappeared when the fangs retracted.

He didn't know how long he'd been feeding, but a hand pushed Ciel's wrist away from his bloodstained mouth sometime later. Ciel moved out of his sight as the same hands pulled the boy up. "You'll feed again when he's gained some color," Claude's voice told him somewhere overhead. Knees filled his vision now, Claude's hands now just resting on the back of his neck, causing Sebastian to wince. "I've collected some salve and bandages to cover up your wounds…it'll be painful, but it's for the best."

Sebastian didn't reply, but he nodded, managing to pull his right arm up to stuff his fist in his mouth.

Even with either Alois or Ciel brushing his bangs back in comfort, and no matter how gentle Claude attempted to be, the whole process was agonizing. Pieces of his shirt that had stuck in with his flesh had to be pulled out, creating open wounds that stung and bled like hell. Warm and then cold water mixed with some alcohol was spread over his back and arm to cleanse his injuries properly, and then the cool salve was spread. Sebastian had to think that his hand would need some repair too when Claude tightly wrapped bandages around his body in order to finish the job.

When all was done, Alois said something about hunting and eventually the two left to do just that. Dozing a little, Sebastian half smiled when Ciel crawled back over to him, the side of his face slightly orange from a dimly burning candle some way off. He laid back down facing him, cold fingers gently running along his cheekbone, a small smile curling his lips as well.

"Will you be alright?" the human asked after some time.

It was easier to talk, but his chest felt constricted nonetheless. "Yes," he replied, glancing down as he felt Ciel's hand rest upon his. He could tell Ciel wanted him to feed. "I'll drink when Claude says I can until I gain my strength back, you needn't worry." Ciel still looked doubtful, but didn't push the matter.

"What are you going to do with Angela?" the boy asked again after a lengthy silence.

Sebastian had almost forgotten about her. "Where is she?"

Ciel nodded his head back. "Here with us. She hasn't woken up yet because she's been in some kind of comatose state all this time. Do you know why?"

This dilemma more than likely had something to do with Undertaker's hypnosis. Sebastian didn't have much knowledge of the ability, but he found that it was safe to assume that such a thing could be abused to an extent. Perhaps Angela had been under his influence her whole vampire life. Could she just be a hollow shell now? They didn't touch her as far as he could remember.

"We'll have to see in time," he said, secretly resenting the woman even though he knew none of what happened was her fault. Changing the subject, Sebastian turned his full attention back onto Ciel. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Oh how he wanted to reach out and touch the boy, but he was infuriatingly limited to looking.

"I'm fine," Ciel said, and Sebastian had a twinge of doubt, but he honestly couldn't see anything wrong with the boy. "The toxins he injected in me have worn off…and he only left a couple small scratches."

"What 'toxins'?" If Undertaker had put anything in Ciel that would physically or mentally alter him…

"They were just to render me immobile," Ciel explained, seeing the beginnings of rage starting to paint Sebastian's expression. "Really, I'm okay. He didn't do anything that would leave permanent damage."

Although Sebastian wanted to argue the fact, he kept his mouth shut. "Did Claude and Alois manage to give you your blood back?" His mind's eye constructed a crystal clear view of the plastic pouch Undertaker had held up for him to see.

For some reason Ciel colored and looked away, almost as if he was embarrassed; or maybe even a little nervous? "I…I told them to split half of it between them and then give the rest of it to you…when you were unconscious."

Under any other circumstance Sebastian would have seethed. Claude and Alois had no right to take Ciel's precious blood…even if Ciel offered it to them himself. Holding back callous comments behind his teeth, Sebastian nodded in acceptance. Claude hadn't been in great shape the last he saw him, and he was sure taking Ciel's blood had helped the other vampire greatly. He groaned in frustration despite these hard facts.

Ciel scooted closer to him. "I promise I'll never do that again. They're both okay now and can feed themselves," he assured, and Sebastian had no choice but to have faith in the human's word. Ciel looked at him with worry, obviously wishing for the vampire's anger to dissipate. He pressed his lips gently yet firmly upon Sebastian's, as if to take all his pain away.

Sebastian let his eyes droop as he weakly kissed back, his position anything but advantageous. But it hardly mattered now as he let Ciel thoughtfully snuggle up to him, careful not to nudge any of his fresh wounds. With his good arm, he slowly draped it across the boy's back for comfort before they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"But Claude, what are we going to do with Angela?" Alois protested with a whine, hardly taking to the idea of just leaving her defenseless. He shifted on the bottom stair, looking between Claude and the still cataleptic white haired vampire. "I feel bad leaving her by her lonesome. What if someone comes by?"

Adjusting his grip on Sebastian and causing the other to wince slightly, Claude sighed. "I've already told you, we'll come back for her. She'll be safe here for now."

Alois still appeared unconvinced, looking between the two. When Claude turned on his heel, the blonde became anxious and reluctantly climbed the rest of the stairs where Ciel docilely waited for him. Claude and Sebastian were already halfway across the room. Catching up, the youngest two of the group walked in silence behind the two older vampires. When they reached the foyer bathed in moonlight, the group stopped.

Leaning down, Alois held his hands out behind him, gesturing for Ciel to climb on his back much like how Claude held Sebastian. Hardly as reluctant as and more understanding than Sebastian had been, the boy wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and Alois hoisted him up without effort, tucking his arms underneath Ciel's knees.

"I'll stop if you need me to," Claude said, smirking when Sebastian kicked him.

"I'll be fine," the crimson-eyed vampire bit out, hardly liking his pride hurt with his current injuries still agonizingly painful despite all the blood he'd consumed in the last two days since he had woken. "Just take the fastest and smoothest route back, understood?"

In all seriousness, Claude replied, "Of course, but please take my offer into consideration." He received another boot, but ignored it, rolling his eyes at the other vampire's stubbornness.

With that they set off, Claude setting an appropriate pace that wouldn't hurt Sebastian but still give them enough time to cover the mileage they had to travel that night. Although Claude chose the best route he knew, Sebastian's claws still dug into his shoulders, yet he didn't protest even once. For a while he could hear Alois and Ciel talking, but it soon became apparent that the boy had fallen asleep.

The night was three-quarters through when the cluster of caves came into view. Slowing their pace, Claude walked through the brush and looped around the gnarled trees, his shoes clicking softly when they hit limestone. "Put me down," Sebastian said quietly, and Claude obliged, albeit slowly and cautiously.

"Should I wake him?" Alois questioned, cocking his head in reference to the human sleeping against his back.

Gripping the other vampire's shoulder for support, Sebastian shook his head. "Just lay him on the cushions when we go in." Alois nodded with a beaming smile, starting for the mouth of the cave and instantly disappearing into its shadows. Following at a unhurried pace, Claude and Sebastian walked through the couple winding turns of the tunnel until they saw candlelight emitting from the main pocket of the cave. Alois was already sitting with Ciel's head on his lap, about a dozen candles already blazing soft glows.

"You can stay if you'd like," Sebastian proposed, gradually lowering himself to sit next to the youngest vampire, hardly up to travelling all the way to the back of the cave. "It's the least I can offer you two."

Icy-blue eyes sparkled. "Can we, Claude?" Alois asked hopefully, like a small child who heard he might be receiving candy.

The vampire in question raised a brow. "What about Angela?" he countered sardonically.

Alois made a face of discomfort, obviously torn. However, his unwillingness to leave outweighed his concern for the unconscious vampire. "But I'm too tired to go all the way back," he moaned, his hand absently petting Ciel's hair. "We'll go back first thing tomorrow night!"

Thankfully Claude didn't think going back to Angela was too urgent either, and he gave into the blonde's protests. "You'll want to steer clear of the entrance," Sebastian warned them when the taller pulled Alois to his feet, being mindful of Ciel the whole time. "You two don't want to be in my predicament, if you know what I mean."

Alois visibly cringed, taking Claude's hand and steering them away. "Can we go to the back, then?"

"Be my guests," Sebastian replied. Claude nodded at him in appreciation, picking up his pace as the blonde tugged on his hand.

Alone, the raven haired vampire sighed, tilting his head back against the rock and closing his eyes. His back and arm were stiff and ached, but were definitely healing. Ciel's blood helped considerably, but these types of burns would take much longer to fully recover from than any other injury he could suffer.

Glancing down at Ciel's curled-up form, Sebastian ran a hand down the boy's back. His thoughts drifted, almost scaring him. Ciel had to miss his family…he'd been away from them for months now. 'Drain him,' he thought traitorously, and he shook his head, knowing deep within that he'd kill himself before he let Ciel die. Draining him would change nothing...and he'd instantly regret it and berate himself selfish and truly monstrous. 'Turn him,' he thought instead, remembering Undertaker's words, albeit twisted in this sense.

But this thought didn't settle well with Sebastian either. His inner beast snarled at him for changing this much. He knew what he had gotten into that night he silently declared Ciel to be far above mere food.

Ciel suddenly turned, pulling Sebastian from his thoughts. Yawning, the boy's eyes blinked blearily open. Realizing where he was, Ciel relaxed, immediately turning to Sebastian. Smiling softly, the boy moved closer to the vampire and rested his head on his good shoulder, his hand finding Sebastian's and interlacing their fingers.

"How much do you truly miss your family?" Sebastian reluctantly questioned. Perhaps his time with Ciel had run its course. The boy would only be a distraction to other predators, and Ciel didn't deserve to go through anything else.

Bright azure eyes looked up at him in surprise. "Very much," Ciel replied, his voice soft, betraying his appearance. "I'd love to see them all again." Then his expression changed into one of apprehension so fast Sebastian almost missed it. "Why?"

Sebastian remained silent, leaving Ciel to figure it out for himself. Once realization dawned on the boy, the vampire hardly expected the boy's reaction to be so…

"What are you – you can't-! How dare you do this to me-you-!" Ciel stood up in a manner that could only be described as undignified. He threw his hands in the air, his face an expression highlighted with shock and disbelief, along with some hidden hurt. And yet, when Sebastian squinted, he could also see happiness.

"…how on earth do you expect me to-to-" the boy fell to his knees beside him, looking completely torn. If he returned home, there'd be under no circumstances a chance of seeing Sebastian again. If he remained with Sebastian, however, he'd have to sacrifice his family. "They've probably already proclaimed me dead!"

Catching Ciel's wrist as it sailed through the air Sebastian brought it to his lips, effectively silencing the boy. "That may be, but for your safety, I strongly urge you to go back," he said, dropping Ciel's hand and taking his chin in between his fingers. "I can see it in your eyes; you miss them too much."

It was obvious Ciel tried to glare at him, but it only came out half-hearted. "And you, _a vampire_, are willing to let me, _your food_, go? Just like that?" His tone made for his lack of expression. He jerked his chin out of Sebastian's grasp, and was about to stand, but the other snatched both his wrists to keep him in place.

"Don't you dare spew such things like they don't matter!" he hissed, trying in vain to keep his movements to a minimum. "You are _not_ food to me, not anymore, understand?" Ciel's lips had turned into a thin line, his eyes downcast and stormy as he weighed his options. Softening his voice for both their sakes, Sebastian continued, "I don't want to expose you to danger anymore…and staying with me will do just that."

Ciel tried to break his hold again, but Sebastian kept him firmly in place. "Vampires make horrible romantics," the human said, his voice now a mixture of pain and mockery.

Sebastian raised a hand to touch the boy's face. "Ciel-"

"Don't," said human protested, refusing to look Sebastian in the eye. The red-eyed creature remained silent, expecting Ciel to continue, but he said nothing more. For a moment Sebastian thought that Ciel may be crying, and he tentatively tilted the boy's head up to reveal a miserably dry face.

Lips attached to his own faster than he could comprehend, a hand lightly wrapping around his neck and then sliding down to trace around the crucifix burn that had been inflicted the night they met. Sebastian pressed back as much as he could as a silent apology, but Ciel broke their contact just as quick as he had initiated it and was back on his feet…fleeing.

The strongest urge to chase after the boy was overwhelming, but Sebastian remained firmly in place. Adrenaline could erase his pain for however long he needed it, but he could only imagine how horrible he'd feel afterward. The thought of hollering for Claude and Alois came to mind, but he didn't bother with that either.

Leaning back, Sebastian closed his eyes. Ciel's scent lingered for now, but soon it would be gone. And when he returned to his true home, that would be devoid of the boy altogether. Ciel would be back where he belonged, the only evidence of his exposure to vampires being _his_ two small scars upon his neck…which were easily concealable.

Forcing himself to chuckle under his breath as he imagined Ciel dealing with his everyday reality, Sebastian licked his lips, lapping up the last remnants of the boy.

* * *

A/N: Gah this is so mushy. But I suppose you lovely readers are eating it all up, this nice platter of fluffy-angst, yes? I'll have to make some cookies later, I'm hungry now. Anywhoosle, thank you a zillion for reading, and please feel free to tell me what you think!

...Oh, and I hate to drop the bomb, but this is the second to last chapter ((hides and throws out slices of cake with rainbow sprinkles))


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

"Lizzy, is something wrong?" Ciel asked awkwardly over his cup of tea, watching his cousin's green eyes flit down and her cheeks flush in embarrassment for staring. An all-too familiar knot of uneasiness tightened in his stomach again.

The blonde stumbled for the correct words. "N-no, Ciel," she politely replied although his name came out trembling, forcing herself to look him in the eye, to behold her drastically changed cousin. "Everything's perfectly fine…though, it is rather stuffy in here, don't you think?"

In the absence of a butler Ciel stood, trying to ignore how Elizabeth flinched at his unexpected motion. He strode over to the large windows that overlooked the garden, his eyes squinting as soon as he stepped into the bright sunlight. He returned to his chair with hopes that the tension would have disappeared, but it had only thickened.

After frightening three farmers with his appearance and stumbling his way through brushes and thickets in the dim morning light to finally convincing a man with a carriage that he was indeed Ciel Phantomhive, an English noble, Ciel had made it home. His misery had faded when the Middleford's mansion had come into view, his heart thumping wildly with familiar pleasure, of being back with his family. He'd have gone all the way back to his true home, but even the footman he managed to hire had appeared rather spooked.

His welcome was everything but warm. His Aunt and Uncle took several steps back, Elizabeth had nearly burst into tears, and at least one servant had fainted just from hearing the news. After their initial shock and once they let him explain, he had actually been accused of being an imposter, and had been threatened to be kicked out. Hastily defending himself, the Middlefords had reluctantly accepted him on the terms of calling his parents to see for themselves.

Ciel had never felt so…he couldn't describe the feeling he had felt when even his own parents looked at him as if he were a stranger. His mother had nearly gone into hysterics, yelling that her son was dead. His father simply looked at him with eyes flooded with uncertainty.

He was well aware that he'd gotten pale in his time away. Sunlight was harsh to look at, his eye now so used to the dark. His physique had shrunken considerably, as he had eaten sparingly from what Sebastian could find along with the elixirs. Cuts and bruises littered his skin from the skirmishes he'd managed to get himself into during the time he was gone. He wasn't quite sure if anyone had actually seen the bite marks on his neck – though he took extra care to hide them – but one thing Ciel was certain of was the fact that he looked much like a vampire.

It'd only make sense to think that his family would believe that he'd been attacked by the viscous creature of night – his disappearance was around the time the attacks had been transpiring, after all. However, no matter how many times he tried to reason with his hesitantly accepting family, he could see fear in the way they moved and looked at him.

"Vampires cannot come out during the day; they'd burn up, and clearly I'm not," or "See? I still have a taste for sweets and Philips' cooking," and even, "You see the crucifix in my hand, don't you? I swear it doesn't harm me in the slightest," were some of his exclamations to make them all believe.

Several weeks passed after that, and although the threats had ceased, Ciel's family still had their obvious doubts. His Aunt and Uncle didn't visit as often, and Elizabeth's stays also drastically declined, and that was by her own choice, not her parents' wills. His own parents often went away without him, and they scarcely invited as many guests over. It was as if they were hiding him from the world, embarrassed or even scared of the judgments they would receive.

Ciel had seen his own headstone, too. And while it was a shock that upset him to his very core, it definitely made him clearly understand his family's views of his sudden return. To their knowledge, he was supposed to be dead, not a relative that looked startlingly similar to a walking corpse that sucked blood.

And while Ciel relentlessly reassured himself that he'd gain his color back – and he had, if only a little – and become used to the sun's light again, even he had started to develop his own doubts. Misgivings that his family would never accept him, always thinking of him as some kind of warped imposter or supernatural monster. It hurt, given how happy he was to be back, acquiescent family or not.

Those qualms were starting to haunt him as he cast his eyes down as if to hide from Elizabeth's frightened ones. Out of everyone, he had honestly thought she'd be the one to stand by him; she had been by his side all his life. But clearly the past months events had shaken the blonde up to the point where she had fallen into fear's grip, not even trusting the word of her own cousin.

She purposely forwent his name. "You…you're dead, co-cousin," she said quietly, appearing uneasy. Elizabeth took to her feet, moving to stand behind her chair as if he would attack her for saying such a thing. From there she slowly inched for the door. Ciel remained in place.

Sighing and resting his forehead against his knuckles, Ciel whispered, "Perhaps I am." With all he'd gone through, who was to say he wasn't?

* * *

"You are to take the route that'd lead to the Middleford estate. Notify me when we are a mile within it and I'll direct you from there."

Looking quite uncomfortable, the footman nodded. Ciel handed him a piece of paper with a large sum of money scrawled on it. All the servants that he knew and loved even feared him and bribing them to do tasks was not what he had expected to have to do to make them act like servants. But now Ciel would do them all a favor.

The carriage jostled along their hour-long trek in the dark. Ciel sat stiffly inside; his hands clasped together, his eyes shifting to the small curtained window every now and then. His chest ached, screaming regret. Several times he almost shouted for the footman to turn back around, but he stopped himself every time.

His family saw him as dead. They couldn't fully accept his return and abnormal appearance. Time wouldn't make them see differently, and the more exposure to society he received, the more he'd bring his family name to shame. Somewhere it had turned from a personal trouble to a matter of family pride, and Ciel never wanted to soil such a thing.

An hour slipped by quicker than expected. The driver tapped on the top of the carriage once it stopped fully and Ciel stuck his head out the door's window.

"Take the left road in the fork and follow for three miles. You'll come to a dead-end with a clearing," he instructed, settling back inside. His stomach churned as the carriage started forward again.

The next three miles seemed to take an agonizing amount of time. The blue-eyed boy couldn't count how many times he'd shifted in his seat. Several deep breaths did absolutely nothing to curb his nerves and Ciel weakly scolded himself to stop acting like some frightened girl.

The carriage suddenly came to a halt.

Letting the footman open the door, Ciel mustered what confidence he had and exited the coach. There was a chilly bite to the air now, and his feet grew cold in the long, dewy grass. The clearing he'd ventured into months ago was dark and misty, the only sounds of the surrounding forest being that of scurrying animals and the occasional hoot of an owl.

Pulling his light cloak about his person a little more firmly, Ciel turned to the confused-looking footman. "You may go now," he said.

The man's eyes bugged for all but a second; obviously he had not been expecting that kind of order. Ciel held up a hand before he could blubber some nonsensical objection.

"I'm not about to answer any of your questions, but know this: I won't be a bother to you nor my family any longer. Please, continue where you left off before I returned to everyone's lives. I'm terribly sorry." The words left a slightly bitter taste in his mouth, but Ciel spun on his heel and started walking away from the life he once knew and loved. When he reached the edge of trees, the carriage was gone.

* * *

Empty.

Ciel stood with his back to the mouth of the cave, his blue eyes dull. Everything had been pitch dark. He'd even blindly felt around, and the blankets and half-melted candles were gone. The only sound that filled the cavern was that of dripping water from the springs in the back, but Ciel didn't dare venture that far in. It would be a fruitless attempt anyway.

"Damn it all." He wanted to fall to his knees, he wanted to crumble in self-pity; yet all Ciel did was clench his fists and bite his bottom lip in frustration. Of course, he should have known that Sebastian would move on after his own departure; he'd even said so himself. Vampires were always moving.

Shivering in the early autumn chill, Ciel berated himself for acting so irrationally and if anything, selfishly. Of course he would think abandoning his family for a creature of myth would do good rather than bad. He had to be so arrogant, didn't he? His throat clenched and he scuffed his boot against the rock, a short whoosh of breath escaping his lips in a silent, choking sob.

Taking hold of himself before he became a mess, Ciel started back through the woods, not quite sure of his destination. With each step he became more and more disconcerted with himself. He couldn't return home now. Although he didn't know how his family would react to his second disappearance, Ciel knew that he couldn't go back this time. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but it would hurt him much more than it would any of them.

Carelessly pushing back some branches with his hand to clear his path, Ciel's breath caught in his throat when one of the thin limbs cut his skin. Never minding the stinging sensation, the boy continued on, making the mistake of not looking where he was going. His chest suddenly hit the ground with a hard thump and he groaned at the impact and escalading aggravation of his situation. Hot tears gathered in the corner of his eye, yet he didn't let them fall.

"Aw, does the kitten have a boo-boo?"

Tensing, Ciel flipped to his back faster than he could remember. Dirt ground into his small wound, but he didn't pay it any mind. Bright blue eyes filled his vision. "Alois?"

The boy grinned, showing his fangs. "Claude, Claude! It _is_ him; I told you so, you blockhead, didn't I?" Hands pulled Ciel to his feet, and then the vampire had him in a choking hug. Eventually the blonde noticed the human's flailing hand against his shoulder and let him go. "What are you doing all the way out here, kitty? You're far away from home again."

Trying no to wheeze as he took a shaky breath, Ciel halfheartedly glared at Alois, his gaze shifting as Claude came into view a second later. Composing himself as best he could, Ciel decided to not skip corners. "Returning home didn't work out like I thought it would." No one said he couldn't be vague.

Alois pouted, appearing as if he'd embrace Ciel again as he stretched out his arms. "Poor kitten," he cooed. He turned, his expression immediately turning opposite. "Claude, can _we_ keep him this time?"

Ciel took a cautious step back as he caught the sparkle in Alois' eyes. "What? Of course you can't."

But the blonde ignored him and pulled him close, wrapping an arm around his waist, his other hand gently petting the boy's head as if he were a cat. Ciel just barely felt his eye patch slip away as fingers gently undid the string. He was suddenly jerked around and Ciel had to blink a couple times before he could see clearly.

To his dismay, Claude appeared hungry and Ciel felt his stomach sink. Surely they wouldn't turn on him after all they'd been through…? The boy gasped as Alois cinched him closer still, and he felt like a small twig about to snap in half. The golden-eyed vampire walked slowly to them, bending ever so slightly as he focused his attention on Alois.

"Let him go," Claude said sternly, calmly.

Alois visibly sunk, yet his hold on Ciel tightened, as well as his resolve. "No, we get to keep him, Claude!" he declared. "Sebastian had his chance and he blew it. The kitten's family didn't want him, so he's ours now since we found him first. You should consider us lucky Angela didn't find him before us!"

The older vampire's expression was one of exasperation. It was like talking to a five-year-old. "Alois," Claude said, his look turning almost deadly. "Let him go." And when the blonde still refused to listen, "_Now_."

Ciel wondered if Alois would try to make a run for it, but eventually his grip loosened and he was free. Wobbling on his feet for a second, he was instantly supported by Claude's hand on his shoulder. The hungry look was back again, but Ciel had the faint feeling that the vampire wouldn't try anything even though Sebastian was gone.

"It's hardly my business to know why you're back, and I won't ask," Claude told him, and Ciel was glad for that. Alois was shooting resentful glares at his maker. "I'll have you explain everything to Sebastian."

The last statement caught Ciel off guard, and as he was about to question the other, he was suddenly lifted into the older vampire's arms. His protest was cut short when they started travelling at top speed, never hitting a tree or preying animal in their zigzagging path.

* * *

Ciel was thoroughly chilled to the bone when they arrived at an old, abandoned house. Tall grass swayed in the gentle breeze, adding to the heavy silence surrounding the area. The two-story building was dark, showing no sign of life within. Chafing his arms as Claude set him back on his feet, Ciel knew better than to think the place empty.

He could feel his apprehension return as he realized he was about to meet the creature he'd been seeking out from the start. Alois bounded up to the front door, his previous mood gone and replaced with excitement. The blonde knocked on the door and then stepped back. Ciel followed Claude, exchanging expressions with Alois as he pressed the door open without invitation.

Holding back his curiosity to ask questions on customs, Ciel continued to trail the vampire into the dirty house, his vision adjusting slower than he would have liked. Alois must have noticed, for his hand was caught by the other, and he was pulled forward. "Sebastian sure picked some place to settle," the blonde remarked with a mix of wonder and distaste.

Ciel didn't have much of an answer for that, but he had to wonder about Sebastian settling down at all. He could see this as a resting place of sorts, but what good was a whole house? Everything was covered with dust and strewn about. There was nothing personal or of value. Furniture was placed here and there, but Ciel doubted Sebastian ever took the time to sit down and enjoy their comfort.

His attention was drawn back by Claude starting down a creaky staircase that led to the basement. Still holding Alois' hand for guidance as it was even darker down there, Ciel kept a hand to the gritty wall as he descended down. Claude had already found and lit a lone candle and was standing to the far wall.

Knocking swiftly but almost silently, Ciel watched as nothing happened. Claude stood staring at the wall expectantly, and it was then that the boy understood that Sebastian was probably somewhere behind it. After a minute Claude tapped again, a little louder this time. When he was about to try a third time, the panel moved back. It was then that everything became a dizzy mess, for Claude suddenly shot away from the wall almost too fast for Ciel to see. The human stumbled as Alois' hand was ripped away from his. Seizing his balance, Ciel turned around to see where they had gone, but the two vampires were out of sight.

Hardly understanding their motive for leaving, Ciel was about to climb back up the stairs after them when he was enveloped in a tight, well-known embrace. His breath caught in his throat as a face buried itself in his neck.

His eyes scanned the ceiling as the vampire held him close. At first Ciel stammered for something to say, but decided not to break the silence. A tongue dragged up his neck and he thought Sebastian would bite, but that familiar mouth continued up until his lips were claimed.

Kissing back, Ciel was unaware of Sebastian gliding back into the hidden room. Behind his eyelid, however, he noticed the change in light, and the temperature was warmer than it had been. The boy pulled back for air when he noticed their positions changing drastically.

To say Ciel was startled would be an understatement; he felt frightened for the longest second as he realized what Sebastian was relaxing into. The bright color of red hit his vision first, and then the shape. He managed not to blurt out his uncertainties as he took in his straddling pose over the vampire.

"You weren't lying about the coffin," he remarked matter-of-factly, a little stunned as he tried to comprehend the myth being a reality.

Sebastian chuckled, his elongated fangs out for Ciel to see. "You'll get used to it." He raised his hands, long fingers smoothing over the boy's cheeks and stringing through soft blue-grey hair. Ciel hummed in approval, missing the other's touch.

Eventually Ciel sunk into the vampire's touches. He nestled up against Sebastian's chest, his arm draped across the other's waist. He'd never thought that a coffin could be comfy, but it was. They relaxed in comfortable silence for a while, both merely enjoying one another's presence. It was when Sebastian's fingers started curling around the base of his neck that he broke said silence.

"Are you hungry?" he asked quietly, shifting so that he could look at the other properly.

Sebastian's eyes blazed bright at his words, but the vampire shook his head. Ciel caught sight of the fading cross burn on the pale neck. "Not right now," he said softly, smiling gently.

It was ironic; Ciel had first come to kill the vampire before him, only to be seduced into his coffin…and so much more. He'd been sent home on account of Sebastian's worries for him, only to be quietly shunned by those he loved. And now he was back with the vampire. Somewhere Ciel wondered whether he should be angry with Sebastian for what he had to go through in the past few weeks, but he wasn't. The vampire probably knew exactly how his family would react to his reappearance. Ciel bit his tongue so he wouldn't accuse Sebastian of setting this whole scenario up.

Sebastian picked up on his silence. "They would have accepted you within time."

Ciel resisted the urge to make a huge outburst. Instead, he averted his eyes down. "You were watching?" he half-accused calmly.

"Just an assumption on my part. Why else would you be back?"

Was the vampire provoking him on purpose? Was it possible his family would have eventually come around if he remained with them long enough? The very prospect made him very happy, but Ciel knew deep down that he had to stick with his choice. "I'm staying with you," he said firmly, glancing back up at Sebastian and holding his burgundy gaze, which to his relief appeared pleased. "It'd be too much for…them again if I returned."

Sebastian smiled fully, wrapping an arm tighter around Ciel. "I'm glad to hear it."

Pecking the vampire underneath his chin, Ciel sighed with content. Sebastian seemed to be fine without the details, and he didn't want to delve into them anyway. What was done was done, he'd made his choice, and there would be no turning back.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" he repeated, tracing the other's lips with his finger. A tongue darted out to swirl around the digit, causing Ciel to moan softly.

Carefully but swiftly, Sebastian switched their positions, leaving Ciel on his back and the vampire hovering over him. White fangs glistened dangerously, but the boy knew they'd cause him no intentional harm. A nose buried itself against his throat, and Sebastian inhaled deeply, collecting his heavenly scent. "I'll be fine for a few days…I need to get reacquainted with you before I bite." Eyes half-lidded, Ciel drew his hands through black locks of hair, trying to pull Sebastian closer, but the creature only pulled away, to his dismay.

"I must ask you something very important," the red-eyed vampire said, bringing Ciel's attention back to full-focus.

Blue eyes searched the sobered face, but Ciel was hardly worried about whatever it was Sebastian would ask of him. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Let me turn you."

When their twisted relationship had first started, this question had never been brought up. Ciel had wondered, however, and he was pretty sure Sebastian considered it too. He knew that back then, he'd been scared of such a concept, of becoming a creature of the night. But now, with a solidified future with the vampire…Ciel smiled.

Propping himself on his elbows, Ciel pulled Sebastian to him by the back of the neck, capturing the vampire's lips. Releasing the other with a soft sucking sound, he craned his head to the side a little and repeated for the third time, "Please drink, you must be hungry."

Licking his lips when Ciel wrapped his arms around him as he leaned down, Sebastian kissed the delicate skin before allowing himself to indulge.

* * *

A/N: So that's the end T.T I'm hoping it's not too open-ended (I seriously suck at ending fics – no pun intended), but I suppose that if enough people want it, I can put up an epilogue. But if it deters anyone in the slightest, an epilogue _will not, _I repeat_, **will not**_ be full of heavy, graphic smut. I'm just saying this to avoid discouraging readers...as well as the fact that I don't want to write anything like that for this story. Chapter eight was enough. -.-'

Anyway, a huge thank you to everyone who has read, alerted, faved, and reviewed this little fic of mine! It's been so awesome to be posting a fic again~! Thanks once more, and any kind of feedback would be appreciated!


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

Ciel sputtered, wiping his mouth with the back of his red and sticky hand. His pupils dilated in aggravation as he realized what a mess he had made. The damn animal's neck was in shreds now –again.

Sebastian chuckled somewhere behind him, taking delight in his failed attempt to make a clean kill. "Shut up," Ciel growled at the darkness.

Suddenly the elder vampire was beside him, long fingers picking at loose strands of tissue, as if inspecting Ciel's handiwork. Insult to injury, Ciel thought grumpily.

"I'm not strong enough to hold them down. They keep struggling," the younger admitted with a whine. He sat back on his arse to alleviate the pressure set on his heels. A hand cupped the side of his head, Sebastian's lips giving him a quick kiss on the temple.

"It takes time and practice," the red eyed creature assured, shifting so he could demonstrate better. "As I've said before, seizing the back of the neck is the most effective spot to slow your prey down."

Ciel huffed, batting Sebastian's fingers away from his neck. "I know that." The end of his sentence was left clipped as he pointedly became stubborn. Sebastian unfortunately picked up on the reason behind the pregnant pause. It was one thing to swallow his pride once, Ciel wasn't about to openly admit how weak he was a second time, no matter how painfully obvious.

Taking one of Ciel's hands, Sebastian cleaned the blood-covered digits with a teasing moan. The younger flinched, and just as Sebastian thought he'd receive the usual kiss, Ciel pushed him onto his back, mouth hovering enticingly over his outstretched neck.

Ciel loosely wrapped his partially washed hand around the elder's throat. "Perhaps I should practice on you," he whispered, and even though Sebastian couldn't clearly see the other's face, he could hear the smile that curved Ciel's lips.

As tempting as the moist breath spreading over his flesh was, Sebastian pushed the younger back, silently reveling in the annoyed look he received. Too many times had he indulged Ciel when he'd become frustrated hunting on his own. "That'd be cheating."

The younger scoffed. "I'm not going to drink from _that_ mangled thing."

Knowing the avenue they'd venture down would eventually become a dead end with him submitting, Sebastian pushed Ciel from his lap and stood. He moved over to the animal, placing his foot on the belly and tugging on the creature's front leg until it detached with a gut-wrenching sound. It had only been ten years since he'd turned Ciel, and it was apparent by the way the other winced at his crude actions that the younger still had a long way from letting go of his human ways. Consuming blood included. Sebastian inwardly smirked when he sensed Ciel turn physically away from him as he dug his fingers into the animal's body, searching for its heart.

Dragging the organ free and satisfied that it weighed in his hand, Sebastian moved to the other, pulling Ciel around to face him. The boy's face wrinkled in distaste as he offered the bloody heart to drink. "Sebastian…"

Tapping the smaller on the nose and letting his finger trail down to tug on a pouting lower lip, said vampire brought the organ to Ciel's orifice, surprised when the other didn't shove him away. Rather, he clutched Sebastian's wrist, steadying the hand that would feed him. Adding a small amount of pressure, the red eyed vampire watched with interest as those already messy lips parted hesitantly, a pink tongue lifting up to catch the drops that fell. In the end Ciel grabbed the heart for himself and pressed it greedily to his fanged mouth, succumbing to his hunger and devouring the organ whole.

"Shall I wrap up the rest for later?" Sebastian half-teased as Ciel licked at his clawed fingers, red-rimmed eyes openly showing that he was still hungry. Other than feeding on the elder vampire, Ciel tended to starve himself, reluctant to truly give into his new nature. Yet tonight could undoubtedly be called progress, and Sebastian smiled.

Tinged blue eyes didn't meet his. "No need, I'm full," he lied. A couple moments passed in silence, and Sebastian glanced up at the moon overhead, calculating how much time they had left. His attention was brought back as arms snaked around his waist, pulling him close.

"Tired?" he questioned in turn, running a hand through grey-blue locks.

Although it was obvious, Ciel shook his head willfully, his bodyweight slumping against Sebastian's. The raven haired creature rolled his eyes with a kind smile. Without asking permission, he gracefully bent and gathered the boy from the ground, cradling him to his chest. Arms wrapped comfortably around his neck and Sebastian took the cue to start heading home.

It was when they were just at the edge of the woods that Sebastian stopped. Ciel stirred from his doze, his eyes rising to silently question the other. Sebastian said nothing but continued on, and it was then that Ciel picked up on the familiar scent.

Angela was waiting for them outside their home, an innocent smile curving her lips. Sebastian set Ciel on his feet, and the woman instantly came up to them, clasping Ciel's hands with her own. As usual, she completely invaded his space as she buried her nose in his hair, taking a deep breath.

"Mm," she sighed lightly. "You're losing your delicious scent every time I see you, dear," she commented a little sadly, giggling softly when the boy's face turned red. Mercifully, she let Ciel go, rather pleased not to be flung to the other side of the parish for once as she turned her attention to the boy's maker. "And you've become quite docile, yourself."

Sebastian offered a half-hearted grin, pulling Ciel back to him. "And what have you come to grace us with now, hm?"

The vampire in white huffed. "Here I thought you were starting to act nicely, but it appears I'm wrong. It's been what, three years since I was last able to visit?" She followed the pair into the surprisingly polished house. "What's all this?"

Ciel was the one to answer her. "Sebastian finally gave into some spring cleaning." He motioned to the refined floors and dusted cupboards. Odds and ends were carefully taken care of and shelved neatly, and the furniture was arranged appropriately. "The basement was getting a little boring." For a moment he held his breath, thinking the other would call him out on his still unbroken habit, but Sebastian remained silent.

"It's nice," Angela commented politely, sounding a little uninterested, as if the very concept of two vampires remaining in one place for so many years was still unspeakable. "Claude and his boy are heading to America, last I heard."

"Is that right?" Sebastian said, plopping heavily onto one of the floral sofas. "I wonder how they'll manage."

Angela shrugged. "It's not entirely impossible. More and more of us are traveling aboveground, even with the underground routes finally clearing up." The other vampire gave her a blank stare, as if he didn't have the slightest idea what she was speaking about. "Are you following me?"

"I could make a rather crude if not offending comment, but no, not really."

Sebastian watched with some satisfaction as Angela visibly fumed, wisely holding her tongue. In all honesty, he hadn't been keeping up with the underground society. For the past decade, most of his attention had been set on Ciel's gradual transformation. Besides, if anything major were to happen, he'd be smart enough to pay attention.

"Well, they are," the white-haired vampire continued, folding her arms indignantly across her chest. "I'm actually thinking of going over myself." Neither vampire had anything to say and she stomped her foot. "Won't either of you miss me?"

Silence seemed to be taking Sebastian's place when it came to slapping her silly. After the entire mess with Undertaker, she'd been under in a comatose state for nearly a year and a half. The two before her and Claude and his child had taken turns watching over her, and Angela knew she'd be indebted to all four for the rest of her eternal life. When she had woken, the childish grudge between her and Sebastian had all but disappeared; though, she had a good idea that was because Ciel had been turned.

But through her sporadic visits and enjoyment of teaching Ciel the essentials of being a creature of the night, she clearly saw the connection between the two. And although she didn't possess the full knowledge of why they didn't travel like the rest of her kind, Angela knew that they probably had a good reason for their odd behavior.

"Of course we'll miss you," Ciel finally answered, taking a seat next to his maker. Past the delicious outward scent, he looked tired and smelled of sweat and blood, but Angela could pick up on his contented aura. "However, you'll have to return soon. I want to nail the shape shifting bit."

Amethyst eyes glittered, and the eldest vampire repressed the urge to hug the youngest in glee. "Of course, Ciel. Just keep practicing and maybe Sebastian will become a better teacher while I'm gone," she said with a smirk, glancing over her shoulder through the window. Deciding that she wouldn't be a bother and ask to stay the day she started for the exit. "Well, I think I better be off. I'll see you two whenever, alright?"

Sebastian nodded with a kind smile as she slipped through the door. "Take care."

* * *

The half full moon loomed gloomily overhead as Sebastian followed Ciel through the brush, taking note of their rather slow pace. With a sinking feeling in his gut, he realized where his child was leading them.

He knew Ciel didn't regret his decision ten years ago. But from his own experience, he knew it was difficult to let the past go, and he had to give Ciel this small leeway every now and then. He couldn't keep Ciel locked up, deciding that he may as well let the boy deal with the sore yet healing wound now rather than later, where if left alone, it could eat him up in a disastrous way.

House lights eventually started to shine through the thickets, and the pair treaded cautiously alongside the road, crossing when necessary. When they were on the estate grounds Ciel stopped, and Sebastian instinctively took his hand, trying to block the numerous scents that carelessly surrounded the mansion.

"How long do you wish to wait them out?" he whispered softly, eyeing a hurrying maid who passed by a window, followed by another two. "It's very early."

The limp hand in his contracted, squeezing his with unexpected force. "I know, I just…" Ciel trailed off, and Sebastian didn't question. It was obvious enough. Ciel could sense his mother and father, and each and every servant that he had been close with. His hypersensitive ears probably could hear a few conversations if he listened carefully. Sebastian had a feeling they'd be here all night...

And they were. Not that Sebastian minded; Ciel needed his fill. He was just happy he no longer had to drag the younger away from sneaking inside the home. Gently tugging on Ciel's hand had him trailing the elder vampire without too much effort.

Sebastian had half a mind to stop and find something to drink, but Ciel's extended silence had him heading back to their home. He didn't bother with lounging in the upper part of the dwelling and he pulled them downstairs and behind the panel, closing it securely behind them. Lighting a candle took no effort, and once everything was set, he pulled Ciel into his arms. "If you want to –"

"I'm fine," the younger replied quickly, burying his face into the other's chest for comfort. "I'm not…sad."

Tracing small circles against Ciel's back, Sebastian took a couple steps back until they were sitting comfortably in his coffin. Of course, Ciel had had a breakdown once, very early after he'd been turned. But now the younger merely kept his emotions in check when it came to his family. Some nights he would look and listen fondly, quite happy for them, while others he'd become naturally sullen, probably longing to be with them. These emotions often flipped flopped, but Sebastian was certain Ciel held no regrets.

His hand had unconsciously ducked under the blue-eyed vampire's shirt, smoothing along the cool expanse of skin. Ciel shivered against him, shifting so that he properly straddled his maker. "Sebastian…" He in turn ran a hand alongside the raven's cheekbone, fingers tangling in ebony locks of hair.

Their lips met in a delicate kiss, neither in such a mood to drastically add more passion. Ciel merely licked at Sebastian's lips, his fangs elongating by themselves. His stomach gurgled, and the elder couldn't help but chuckle.

Pulling back his collar, Sebastian pressed the hand still stationed on the boy's back invitingly. "I can indulge you tonight, if you'd like."

Twin blue eyes glanced at him almost questioningly, but Ciel said nothing, not about to pass up an offer that was notably starting to become scarcer and scarcer when it came to strict feeding. He pressed his nose against the milky skin, inhaling the sweet scent before running his tongue against the familiar flesh, prepping it. Then in the cleanest way he could manage, he bit in.

Closing his eyes as a bit of pain mixed with the sensation of rushing blood, Sebastian held Ciel to him like a mother would a baby. He could tell the younger was keeping his hunger in check and not viciously digging in like he sometimes would. He let out the tiniest of moans as fangs retracted a little too fast for his liking, instantly being replaced with soft and supple lips that greedily started sucking. "Ciel…mm."

His hand inadvertently swiped over one of Ciel's still healing scars, and he ended up tracing it thoughtfully. He almost didn't notice the hand that cupped the un-bloodied side of his neck to outline his own unique wound. A tongue was now licking at his wounds, telling him Ciel had finished. The younger moved back before leaning forward and placing another soft kiss on his lips.

Eyes focused on his crucifix scar. "Do you loathe me giving you this?" Ciel asked quietly. "It's hardly faded since that day, you know."

Leaning forward and capturing the younger's lips in a long kiss, Sebastian maneuvered them so that Ciel lay on his back. Detaching with a small suck, the red-eyed creature gently settled himself down until he was lying atop his child. "Of course not," he admitted, letting his eyes close for a second time as Ciel's hand immediately laced into his hair, petting him soothingly. He curled an arm around the boy's waist, pulling him impossibly closer. "It's a reminder that I found you."

For a moment Sebastian wondered whether Ciel's question meant something deeper, but the boy's relaxed sigh chased his worries away. He settled more snugly against the younger, letting their faked breaths sync. The time must have passed faster than he first thought for his eyes were starting to slip close with a familiar, drowsy weight.

"Sebastian?"

Ciel's voice was clear and cut through any tiredness that was starting to overtake him. With an ounce of alarm, he asked back calmly, "Yes?" He noticed that the tiny hand that had been petting him had stopped.

"…I love you."

The unease scampered away as his dead heart started beating with happiness. Lifting himself and hovering over Ciel, he captured the boy's lips in a passionate kiss that could feed any vampire's hunger for months. Pulling back to see his child flushed with relieved pleasure, he pecked Ciel once, twice more before settling beside him, reaching over to grasp the coffin's lid and pulling it over them, shrouding them in comfortable darkness.

"I love you, too," he whispered, wrapping his arms around his lover and child. "Now sleep, there's another…feeding lesson tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: It's so mushiiieee. But it's good mushy, its epilogue mushy, satisfying, fangirling, "awww" mushy. And you know what? I was about to go all "now sleep, for dawn is breaking" for that last line and ruin it. Thank goodness I caught that, if you get what I'm referencing.

Anyway, as you can see, you guys wanted this so bad, and I couldn't deny you. You've all been wonderful to me and this story. I wish I could give you all sugary-filled treats ((flings out imaginary pocky)). Thank you again so much for following and supporting this fic of mine, hopefully I'll be churning out another one soon~!


End file.
